JUEGOS DEL DESTINO
by belisa
Summary: intrigas, compromisos y verdades que pasara? CAP 8 Y 9 UP!I&K...reviews pls sorry por el retraso
1. Encuentro y confuciones

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENMECES BLA BLA BLA XD...

BUENO ESTE FIC ESTA ALGO MAS RAYADO QUE MI PERSONA, Y TITULO...MMMM BUENO TALVEZ LO CAMBIE...AUNASI, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

**CAP. 1 y 2**

Habían pasado 13 años….ni ella misma supo como había ocurrido esto, sin embargo ahí estaba en el avión privado del quien iba a ser su futuro esposo, con su cabello largo suelto y siempre arreglado paso, un rizo de su cabello detrás su oreja para acomodarlo…eso siempre la caracterizaba, …pensando en lo que pasaría en cuanto llegase allá, de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos..

Ahome?- pregunto un joven de ojos color café con mirada, cual mas segura de lo que hacia….- Ahome? que pasa,- …tomando su mano

Eh?...no, no pasa nada Naraku…-contesto, sin embargo algo estaba inquietándola volver allá no seria de su agrado,….pero el hombre de voz gruesa y adinerado tomo su mano, besándola….

No te preocupes preciosa….todo saldrá bien, después de todo,….estaremos por un tiempo…lo prometo…además pronto nos casaremos…-con una seguridad que dejo a su acompañante mas serena, siempre tenia que tener la razón en todo…pero esta vez era diferente…ella sentía que no debía estar ahí….y cuando dijo las ultimas palabras le sintió una gran ansiedad, aun así, estaba algo confundida,….por la boda,.o el hecho de volver? No lo sabia…..pero mirando a sus ojos

Si lo se...-mostrándole una sonrisa,…cual dulce, cuando siempre probaba de esos labios de color carmesí sintiese que estaba como en las nubes…., de pronto el avión empezó a moverse para el despegue, ella apretó la mano de su acompañante el cual no dudo en sujetarla para darle mas seguridad…Viendo así por la ventana como se alejaba de Francia pensando en que pasaría si llegaba allá

Estacionando su auto, bajo aprisa llegando a su oficina, se sentó, sacando de su portafolio unos documentos que deberían ser atendidos, ya que estaba en proceso algunos y otros tenían que ser llevados hoy con el presidente de "**SHIKON CIA**",...entonces….

Disculpe señor...- entro la muchacha bien arreglada con un traje de color verde oscuro de dos piezas que le destacaba muy bien su figura, con zapatos de tacón no muy alto, su cabello de color café bien sujetado por una moña….

Que quieres Ayame? No ves que estoy ocupado…- sin dirigir mirada a la muchacha, ella solo se acerco poniendo un recado que ella tenia para el y unos cuantos papeles junto con éste periódico matutino sobre su escritorio…

Estos papeles llegaron esta mañana señor….la llegada del presidente "**KONOHA SA**" será a las 10:30…., su hermano insiste en que este presenta en la cena de bienvenida…, y también insiste en que no llegue tarde ya que el presidente de la compañía estará presente esta vez…- Inuyasha tomo los papeles mientras los iba dando un vistazo, asintiendo con la cabeza, ella se retiro cerrando la puerta, puso a aun lado los papeles, poniendo su cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando un gran suspiro ….mientras veía la pagina de sociales el cual anunciaba la llegada de Naraku Fujimoto presidente de "**KONOHA SA**"…esperando como es debido….pensó que estaría de nuevo rodeado de gente importante, eso ya era habitual en el sin duda también vería al presidente de de esa compañía, así que no le dio mucha importancia, ya que el no estaría mas de 2 meses, volviendo a lo que hacia de repente una gran nostalgia lo invadió, tomandose la cabeza con la mano esto le pasaba desde hace 8 meses…poniéndolo lejos de la realidad…recordando

Mientras esperaba a su acompañante decidió arreglarse un poco el maquillaje, sacando un espejo de su cartera se miro y se acomodo do el cabello, por el largo viaje que había hecho, una sombra la distrajo

Usted siempre se vera hermosa señorita Higurashi…-el anciano la veía con una felicidad única, ella se sorprendió al verlo

Abuelo Myoga- mostrando una sonrisa y una gran alegría se levanto de su asiento y le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego de separarse..-como ah estado….pero que bien se ve..- le dijo el anciano mirando desde los pies notaba que traía tacones altos de color negro un vestido de color azul marino ajustado a su figura con un abrigo de color negro

Usted también….no a cambiado mucho….a excepción que ahora si le falta algo de cabello..- el cual hizo reír a ambos…- pero dígame que hace por aquí,…- el anciano la miro con cara de olvidado

Vine por un paquete para los señores, …mejor me voy si no se molestan….- mientras se iba a la sala de encomiendas le dirigió una palabras..-por cierto te ves muy bien …..

Ella le mostró una sonrisa, cuando fue tomada de sorpresa por los hombro que le hizo brincar del susto,…. se dio la vuelta…mirando a un hombre que reía entre dientes por lo que hacia…-Naraku….no hagas eso casi me matas de susto…- dándole un beso en la mejilla el solo la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la limosina estacionada en la puerta del aeropuerto

Hakudoshi…a casa…- el chofer asintió, mientras Naraku miraba Kagome…la acerco hacia el poniendo su brazo alrededor...- solo es negocios preciosa….después nos iremos…- diciendo esto le beso la cabeza, mientras ella se acomodaba para relajarse un poco, pero la incomodidad no era por los negocios…si no lo que pasaría, cuando lo presente a el como su futuro esposo,…pero la diferencia de edad no se notaba sin embargo no sabia como reaccionarían su hermano….mas dio un gran suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos camino al hotel…..

Dentro del despacho se escuchaban unos fuertes gritos que se escuchaba en todo el edificio

Myoga no puede ser que se haya perdido así nada mas…- enfadado toma el teléfono llamando a la compañía de correos…, el anciano observaba turbado y a la vez tranquilo sabiendo la actitud de Inuyasha …- quiero que encuentren esa encomienda y ya para que creen que se le paga..- dicho esto tiro el teléfono, miro al anciano que tenia en frente…..

Joven no se preocupe seguro hubo una equivocación…- Inuyasha lo miro con ojo de preocupación y mas que todo rabia

Rayos Myoga esa encomienda tiene que estar por lo menos mañana, como pudo desaparecer así – haciendo un puño su mano se sentó tomando un lapicero para empezar a jugar con el,… Myoga lo observaba….

En vez de estar así debería prepararse para la cena que tendrá dentro de una hora…no querrá que su hermano lo vea de ese humor frente a los dueños de la compañía "**Konoha SA**"..-dicho esto salio de la oficina…dejando a un molesto Inuyasha, el sabia que tenia que asistir ahí, pero, lo peor era encarar a su hermano puesto que era el vicepresidente de esa compañia….aun así no tenia una relacion buena, tomando el teléfono

Ayame….llama a Kaede y dile que tenga listo mi traje negro…

Si señor- respondió la muchacha, después el colgó y salio con su maletín en mano mientras se dirigía a su secretaria…- si llama Miroku le dices que ya estoy de ida…y que no se preocupe y si llama mi hermano….que llame a mi celular,..- dicho esto salio del edificio hacia su casa

Mientras manejaba, paso por una tienda de comida rápida, sabia que la cena no seria del todo su agrado así que decidió comer algo antes de ir,….llegando a su casa paso por un lugar el cual le trajo mucha nostalgia, parqueando su auto,…..se limito a ver,…recordando….

Inuyasha….Inuyasha!- la voz de la niña se iba con el viento sin poder encontrarlo su cabello largo y negro se movía al compás del viento ya era tarde y tenia frió…- Inuyasha donde estas?- preocupada,…tomo su mochila…de repente una mano la sostuvo haciéndole asustar, empezó a golpearlo, llorando,….mientras el niño reía…

No te pongas así……solo fue una broma- la niña lloraba del susto, y el solo se agacho para ver sus ojos...-estas bien?- pero no vio nada mas una sombra delante de el,…de repente el ruido de un teléfono celular lo saco de sus recuerdos...contestando el teléfono secamente -hola…- si ya voy ……si no lo olvidare ….ya- terminando la llamada volvió a mirar el parque y se dirigió nuevamente a su casa con varias preguntas ¿quien era la niña,….¿como era?…y ¿por que de repente tuvo esos recuerdos? Que de alguna manera le agradaron y sonrió….llegando a su casa…..

Un muchacho de ojos cafés oscuros, con traje oscuro que sin duda le daba un aspecto su cabello agarrado por una coleta, recibía a las personas que iban llegando, sin perder la oportunidad de decir un piropo o dos a las damas de ese lugar, pero fijando su mirada en un grupo de personas que rodeaban a la dama que le robo el corazón desde el primer momento que trabajo con ella….estaba ahí con un vestido negro con una abertura en el lado derecho desde medio muslo un escote prominente en la parte de atrás y adelante, su cabello largo y sedoso con un olor a rosas inigualable, y sus ojos brillantes…sin duda era su diva mas preciada entre todas las invitadas,….acercándose a ella con dos vasos de champagne…ofreciéndole uno a ella, la cual acepto, sin dejar de halagarla

Sin duda en este jardín lleno de flores…tu eres la rosa mas hermosa- diciendo esto tomo su mano y la beso – sin duda alguna Sango hoy estas preciosa,…ella lo miro a los ojos sonrojada por las palabras que salían de su boca, lo miro con esos ojos cafés- tu tampoco te quedas atrás….

Disfrutando de la velada los invitados iban llegando todos saludaban al vicepresidente de "**SHIKON CIA**" vestido de un traje plomo oscuro, su cabello largo y plateado, bien arreglado sus ojos color miel una seriedad inigualable, junto a su prometida, que vestía un vestido largo guindo oscuro los tiros alrededor de su cuello, con zapatos de tacón alto, su cabello negro hecho una moña, mostraba una agradable sonrisa, tomada de la mano de su novio….al cual lo noto preocupado

Sesshomaru….Sesshomaru…te pasa algo- poniéndose delante de el- Sesshomaru que pasa- el la miro, pero siguió buscando entre la gente murmurando-pero donde diablos esta

Buscas a Inuyasha?- mostrándole una sonrisa

No puedo creer que llegue tarde el presidente notara su ausencia y…- interrumpido por un beso de su novia que después lo miro- no te preocupes ya vendrá sabes que el nunca te ha fallado- guiñándole el ojo, cuando dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta- lo ves….ya esta aquí…- mirando a la entrada el joven de cabello largo y negro como la noche hacia su aparición con un traje negro, acomodándose la corbata sus ojos color miel al igual que de su hermano se dirigieron hacia el, lo cual deducía por su mirada que habría un reproche, tomando una copa de champagne...se dirigió donde sus amigos…

Inuyasha pensé que ya no venias…- mientras le daba un apretón de manos

Fa…Miroku tu crees que no vendría teniendo a mi niñera encima mío

Jajajaja… Inuyasha no seas así con tu hermano..- dijo la novia

Sango…míralo parece una fiera….- mientras bebía del vaso

Si pero la fiera esta bien domado por tu futura cuñada

Realmente no se como hizo…para estar con el

Inuyasha tu hermano pensó que no venias – dijo Rin bromeando mientras se acercaban al grupo del hermano de Sesshomaru

Mirándose entre los dos hermanos con seriedad,….pero algo los distrajo

Observando como la multitud de reporteros y fotógrafos iban a hasta la entrada al igual que cuando el llego tomaban las fotos ya que era una cena de bienvenida mas que de negocios….de repente

Vaya parece que el dueño de **KONOHA SA** llego…

Ja y después yo soy el que llega tarde- mientras bebía de su vaso…

Ay Inuyasha nunca cambias…pero su acompañante es hermosa-sin preveer la reacción de su novia

Oye…- dándole un codazo

Sango mi amor tu eres….mas hermosa que todas….

Riendo de lo que pasaba con sus amigos dirigió su mirada para ver mejor a los que tanto llamaban la atención, observando a un hombre de unos 39 años de cabello largo café oscuro con una mirada igual que del color de su cabello, su traje formal negro sin duda un hombre que mostraba mucho sobre la vida de los negocios,…después su mirada se fijo en su acompañante dejándolo perplejo…de unos 24 años….parte de su cabello hecho una moña mientras unos rizos caían sobre sus hombros, su vestido largo de dos piezas sin tiros de color azul marino, ajustado al cuerpo que dejaba que se podía admirar , zapatos negros de tacones altos con una manta de seda del color del vestido, alrededor de ella colgando de sus brazos, una mirada que dejo perplejo a todos….no podía creer lo que veían ¿Quién era? Y de cómo sentía esa nostalgia al verla?

Señor por cuanto tiempo estará aquí- preguntaba un reportero

No mucho ya que tengo cosas pendientes- mientras miraba a Kagome la cual le mostró una sonrisa

Que pasara con la empresa nueva que piensa abrir acá junto con SHIKON CIA- preguntaba otro

Confío en que todo saldrá bien….ahora si me disculpan…-dejando a los reporteros se dirige al presidente de la compañía el cual estrecho su mano, después dirigiéndose al grupo del vicepresidente – venga le presentare a mi mano derecha – dijo Totosai…-Sesshomaru Taisho, su prometida Rin Kamiya, Miroku Fuji, su prometida Sango Jitsuka e Inuyasha Taisho…todo saludaron con un a reverencia

Mucho gusto…Naraku Fujimoto …- pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su acompañante- y ella es mi prometida Kagome Higurashi- los miro mostrándoles una calida sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia

Mucho gusto a todos – mirando a los a todos notaba como el joven de ojos dorados la observaba,…algo que le hizo sentirse incomoda trato de relajarse mientras tomaba un vaso de champagne que le ofrecía el mozo…

Sentados en una gran mesa discutían sobre las nuevas inversiones y sobre lo que pasaría después de la unión…

Pues espero que no tarde mucho y así podré estar mas tiempo con la mujer que quiero…-decía el hombre de mirada intrigante….mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante- además viendo como va todo también espero tener una luna de miel agradable- a lo que todos rieron, Kagome se sonrojaba de lo que acaba de decir su prometido…alguien acoto

Pues yo me caso este fin de semana y creeme no hay persona más emocionada que yo mismo- mirando a su prometida…-Sango es la mujer más hermosa y comprensible que eh tenido el agrado de conocer y enamorarme- insistió el joven de coleta

La orquesta que amenizaba la fiesta toco una pieza para invitar a bailar, escuchando esto, Miroku invito a Sango, Sesshomaru a Rin y Naraku con Kagome, platicaban….

Debo deducir que no estas bien- le decía mientras bailaban

No es eso, …sabes que el viaje fue largo y yo...-antes de seguir hablando un joven interrumpió

Me permite…- dijo Inuyasha mirando a los ojos de Naraku

Claro- diciendo esto Inuyasha paso una de su manos a su cintura y con la otra tomaba sus mano bailando al compás de la música, dirigió su mirada a los ojos azules oscuros de Kagome-y…dígame señorita Higurashi como se siente- ella lo miro a los ojos mostrando un agradable sonrisa le respondió- pues por el momento bien siempre y cuando no me pise los pies – diciendo esto rieron, pero Inuyasha sentía algo y pregunto- no se por que pero siento que nos conocemos

Como?- la muchacha lo miro con cara de asombro, a lo que respondió- señor Taisho me debe confundir con alguien- en ese momento termino la música, cuando se sentaron…-bueno fue una velada estupenda, espero verlos esta semana señores y que las negociaciones sean un éxito- mirando a su acompañante- nos vamos preciosa….

Si...- mirando al resto de los invitados hizo una reverencia-muchas gracias por todo, hasta luego…

Encontrándose solo en la banca de siempre, esperaba que ella llegara pero ya era tarde, donde se había metido, acaso hubo un problema, ella nunca se demoraba y jamás le había fallado, vio una silueta, se acerco a ella pero aun así no pudo verle la cara solo sentía su tristeza, mientras seguía llorando tomo su mano y le dio un medallón parecido al de ella que lo tenia colgado de repente todo se obscureció sintiéndose solo no había nadie…- no te vayas- se levanto agitado con un sudor frió, se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al balcón viendo todo desde el piso 34, dio un gran suspiro, era un sueño,pero a la vez parecia tan real, quien era, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, y tratando de recordar lo ultimo, que era lo que le había entregado?...

Estaba nerviosa, después de 3 días decidió ir aun sabiendo que lo periódicos y las noticias la mostraban, viendo pasar a las personas, jugando con uno de sus rizos de su cabello, mientras llegaban a la casa de su Hermano, como lo tomaría,cual seria su reacción, agachando la mirada dio un gran respiro, sintiendo como la limosina, se detenía frente a la casa de su hermano, sintió que alguien le habría la puerta extendiéndole la mano, bajo a verla – Kagome, ya llegamos – tomando su mano bajo del auto dirigiéndose a la puerta, dudaba en tocar pero después de todo ella lo había llamado para decirle que iba a ir a cenar…pero…no se sentía segura, no se sentía segura del todo..

Inuyasha estos papeles son SHINDUO CIA…y estos son de KONOHA SA, que pasa amigo estas mezclando todo, trata de poner mas atención a tu trabajo-diciendo esto dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio acomodándose en la silla- amigo te pasa algo?

No Miroku no es nada…solo que no dormí bien- lanzando un gran respiro, puso su cabeza hacia atrás

Que Kikyo ya no quiere dejarte ir- en forma burlona, rió

No es eso…además yo no me veo con Kikyo desde hace mas de 2 semanas-frunciendo el ceño lo miro sin ánimos de hacer bromas- pero mejor cuéntame como estuvo la noche de bodas…o me dirás que no pudiste por lo bebido que estabas…jajaja

Que gracioso…mas bien con eso arranque motores…pero la verdad nunca pensé querer a alguien así, la amo, sin ella, mi vida no seria vida….- mientras mostraba una cara soñadora, Inuyasha lo miraba era increíble como cambiaban las personas, su amigo era mas mujeriego que el pero increíblemente desde que conoció a Sango vivía para ella, su mundo se volvió ella

Vaya cuidado…te tome desprevenido…ya no podrás arracancar mas jajaja- diciéndole otra broma,…claro que el nunca sentiría eso, la verdad lo envidiaba

Ay Inuyasha….cuando te enamores pensaras diferente…-diciendo esto salio de su oficina, dejándolo pensativo, realmente, no sabia nada del amor, pero alguna vez lo había sentido, y si era así por no le dio importancia, a pesar de su 27 años, la chicas lo seguían por donde iba pero el interés no era mutuo…, pero la verdad era que sentía celos de su propio amigo inclusive hasta de su hermano quien e casaría el mes siguiente,…- Ayame!

Si señor que pasa- entrando, tratando de no caer por la velocidad que había tomado, notando como Inuyasha se alistaba para salir

Puedes irte temprano esta vez y mañana tienes el día libre- diciendo esto se fue de la oficina dirigiéndose a ella- y por cierto el note book lo quiero temprano, que no se te olvide nada salio de la oficina, la muchacho estaba desconcertada pensando- _le habra pasado algo?_-

El atardecer no se hizo esperar, ambos estaban sentados en un restaurante cerca la playa, tomando un vaso de vino, su mirada estaba distraída en la inmensidad del cielo que poco a poco tomaba el color negriazul de la noche, dando paso a las estrellas, él la tomo de la mano como regresándola a ala realidad

Kagome?...otra vez…deja de pensar en eso…después de todo es natural que tu hermano reaccionara así, creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- mientras veía al los ojos de la muchacha…

**Flash Back**

Estaban todos sentados en la sala mientras el joven de cabello café mira despectivamente al novio de su hermana

Así que usted quiere casarse con mi hermana

Así es, prometo que no tendrás queja mia

Eso espero, pero…- mirando a Kagome- no espero gran cosa después de todo usted es algo mayor para ella

Sotta – asombrada interrumpe - por favor, Sotta- sintiendo como la mano de el se apoyaba en la de ella

No te preocupes, se que por mi edad es algo que se ve, extraño, pero le repito que todas mis intenciones son sinceras

No es solo eso, la verdad creo que deben darse mas tiempo…

**Fin Flash Back**

Si pero,…- de repente el ruido beeper de Naraku corto la conversación

Espérame un rato…iré hacer una llamada – levantándose dejándola mas pensativa

**Flash Back**

El silencio reino un minutos cuando Hitomi la esposa de Sotta pidió a Kagome una ayuda en el comedor dejándolos solos…

Kagome…- mientras acomodaba todo – viste a Inuyasha?...

Diciendo esto Kagome se quedo inmóvil ante la pregunta

Entonces si lo viste,…

Si,…pero parece que el no se acuerda de mi, además me trato como si no nos conocieramos y yo hice lo mismo sin mencionar que le evadí una pregunta que hizo….

No te preocupes,… ya lo hará,…además ustedes dos parecían dos gotas de agua, siempre andaban juntos, inclusive cuando te fuiste a Francia el se puso muy triste, pero aun así las cartas iban y venían….

Si pero…cuando dejo de escribir…

Kagome…ese accidente nadie se lo esperaba…el progreso mucho recordando la mayoría de las cosas, pero aun así….

Se siente vació- mientras se queda viendo la foto que colgaba en la pared de su familia – lo vi en sus ojos…como buscando algo en los míos…de repente quise decirle todo…pero solo evadí su mirada e hice una broma además estaba Naraku

Y Naraku?...lo sabe – acercándose a ella

No,…no le dije nada, y es mejor así

Tú crees que es así pero no lo es,…quieres a otra persona y quieres estar con el ahora,…

**Fin Flash Back**

Entre suspiros solo se limito a pronunciar su nombre – Inuyasha – viendo como las olas iban y venían, dejando un plato de comida lleno. Naraku llego tomando su mano la miro – perdona,…pero tengo que resolver unos asuntos – moviendo la cabeza ella lo miro entendiendo todo – Kagome, no me esperes…- dándole un beso en los labios, ella interrumpió

Si no te importa quisiera quedarme quiero pasear la playa

El la miro asintiendo - esta bien, le dice a Hakudoshi que te acompañe – dicho esto dejo la cuenta pagada y se fue

llegando a la playa decidió sacarse los zapatos y pasear para relajarse, era casi las 10 de la noche, pasaba por la vereda dejando que sus pies se mojen el viento soplaba dejando que su cabello de color negro vuele junto con este, sintiendo en ese momento que no estaba solo, mirando una piedras grandes hacia los riscos, observaba una muchacha sentada en una de esas piedras mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello azabache, la luna apareció dándole luz mostrando la silueta de alguien conocida de ojos azules con un vestido hasta la rodilla observando a lo lejos la olas…

Es ella- mientras se acerca, nota como la joven lo observa, dándole una calida sonrisa, mientras baja de las piedras, llegando donde el estaba

Srta. Higurashi…no debería estar sola a estas horas

y usted tampoco creo yo

Diciendo esto rieron…-viendo en los ojos dorados del muchacho – si no es molestia quiere acompañarme? – diciendo esto el acepta su oferta acompañándola, ofreciéndole su brazo derecho mientras ella lo toma, dándose vuelta – Hakudoshi, puede retirarte, yo estaré bien….- cortando la conversación

si yo la llevare de vuelta al hotel,- dándole una mirada, ella asiente

Ambos caminaban por la playa hasta que deciden sentarse el frió se hace presa de la noche, Inuyasha se despoja de su saco y se lo da a ella, la cual lo recibe con gusto

Sr. Taisho….

Inuyasha

Eh?

Por favor dime Inuyasha

Esta bien y tu puedes decirme Kagome

Esta bien….que quieres decirme

Ella lo mira por unos instantes como sus ojos dorados la envolvían, sentía que se le cortaba la respiración sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa, el la miraba esperando la pregunta o lo que ella fuera a decirle, la verdad no sabia si hablar de ellos o de lo que paso con el

No nada – acomodando su cabello se cae su collar

Notando eso el muchacho toma su collar el cual cargaba un medallón, sorprendido por eso – de….de donde lo sacaste? – mirando a la joven

Que?- mirando su medallón en las manos de el, lo toma rápidamente… es un regalo – dicho esto ambos se quedan callados,…

Sacando las cajas a la calle, ayudaba a limpiar la casa en la cual se había criado de niño, entro por mas cosas para seguir ayudando ya que ahí viviría su cuñada y su hermano, entrando al sótano que se lleno de polvo en cuanto lo abrieron

Cof cof cof…feh hace cuanto no limpias esto Sesshomaru?- mientras trataba de ver los escalones

Ya cállate…toma esta caja y ponla ahí junto con las de tu izquierda

Inuyasha recibió la caja cuando la puso donde le dijo noto que había una pequeña cajita con una cinta blanca sobre una mesita, tomándola entre sus manos, noto que decía en la caja, "ella y yo", saliendo del sótano miro…

Inu…yasha….eso es tuyo…cuando te fuiste a tu apartamento dejaste todo eh hice que lo pongan en el sótano…pero vamos adentro que hay mucho que hacer….

Sin dejar de mirar la caja no presto mucha atención a las palabras de su hermano mas solo llevo la caja hasta su porche y la dejo mientras seguía ayudando…

Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana del hotel sobre su rostro, entreabriendo los ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba colgado en la entrada de la habitación, eran las 12:30 dejando un gran suspiro,…se tomo la frente….pensando en lo que había pasado

**Flash Back**

El hombre furioso ciego por los celos la tomo de los brazos dejándola sentada en la cama, dejandola perpleja y paralizada, sus ojos mostraban rabia, los de ella miedo,…jamas lo había visto así….

Que hacías con el, el hecho que te diga que no vaya a ir al hotel a dormir no significa que… que te vayas con el primero que encuentres

Yo no hice nada

Nada, te deje con Hakudoshi y cuando me entero que estabas con ese idiota de Taisho

El joven Inuyasha

Inuyasha?…ahora le dices así,….desde cuando esas confianzas Kagome

Solo somos amigos no hice nada de que me arrepienta

Sera mejor que pienses bien las cosas antes de hacerlo, eres mi prometida y sera mejor que te portes como tal, no quiero verme obligado a tomar medidas drasticas y sabes que lo hare – dicho este se marcho dejandola sola en su habitación…

**Fin Flash Back**

Ella no pensaba que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera, porque, ese momento se mostraba tan posesivo sin dejar de estar echada en esa cama de dos plazas para ella sola solo notaba como el día transcurría, tomando su medallón, lo abrio viendo la foto de ella pero detrás de esa misma foto había otra de dos pequeños niños abrazados, sonriendo se llevo la mano a la frente pensando si el lo tenia….

Vio una silueta, se acerco a el que lo esperaba sentado en el lugar de siempre, el se acerco la sombras se fueron, la luz iluminaba su rostro sintiendo su tristeza, mientras seguía llorando tomo su mano y le dio un medallón parecido al de ella que lo tenia colgado, el la miro a los ojos – Kagome?- ella lloraba y entre sollozos – no me olvides Inuyasha yo volveré lo prometo – despertándose se sentó de golpe se llevo la mano a la cabeza sorprendido, viendo que la pequeña caja estaba en el piso al tomarla noto el medallón de, absorto lo tomo abriéndolo, no crei lo que veian sus ojos

Kagome…siempre fuiste tu…como pude…– viendo que mas había en esa en la caja, cartas de Francia de ella hacia el, fotos, tomando la ultima carta

_Inuyasha:_

_Como has estado?...te cuento que estoy trabajando en la empresa KONOHA CIA, mi jefe es muy agradable desde que papa murió el señor Fujimoto me ayudo con este pequeño trabajo,…pediré vacaciones dentro de unos meses para poder volver a casa…tengo tantas ganas de verte…es increíble que hayan pasado 13 años...te extraño mucho y te quiero_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_PD: te adjunto una foto mia estoy en el Mirador de la torre Eiffel, cuidate_

Tomando la carta entre sus manos vio la foto que estaba en la caja cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrio no salía de su asombro, como perdió los recuerdos de ella, y por que solo de ella?

El la abrazaba mientras estaban echados en esa cama tan inmensa pasando su mano por espalda mientras ella se aferraba mas a su pecho sintiendo las caricias de su acompañante levanto su vista a sus ojos

Vaya…buenos días – dijo la mujer algo seria de color pálido, delineando con su mano su pecho, el dio un suspiro – vaya y eso?

Nada Kikyo..es solo que…tendré que ir a decirle a ella sobre lo que pasa…

Oh vamos Naraku,…ella entenderá además…no sabe lo nuestro…y bueno…si sigues aquí podemos seguir viendonos – besando su pecho va acercándose a su rostro dándole roces en los labios, entre besos

Si pero….yo …la quiero…. Y ….voy …a casar…..me con……ella – abrazando a la mujer por la cintura

Se separa de el – si no parece que la quisieras...aun así me buscas….dudo que la quieras…además aun no "estuviste" con ella

Eso no te incumbe…pero lo que quiero, me lo propongo

Vamos Naraku…la has estado engañando todo este tiempo,…si ella se entera

Tomándola del brazo - ni se te ocurra decirle

Claro amor…pero ambos sabemos…que no la amas… querer es una cosa amar es otra….y yo si te amo – besando sus labios, sus manos bajan entre las sabanas hasta su virilidad sacándole un gemido ronco entre su boca, en un movimiento el queda sobre ella quien le da permiso para hacer algo mas, envistiéndola con fuerza una y otra vez sacándole gemidos de su boca provocándose placer mutuamente….el se queda en su hotel haciéndole el amor ...mientra su cabeza estaba en otro lado…era una farsa, pero era verdad a la vez después de todo solo aprovecho la situación de ella estando sola después de que su padre murió…desde el primer momento en que la vio estaba decidido en que ella seria solo de el, su belleza su calidez su mirada, era un capricho…que tenia que complacer

Sentada frente al ventanal de su oficina tenia una amplia vista de lo que era el panorama en Japón faltaba solo una semana para su ¿boda, después de todo el había hecho mucho por ella, pensando en que es así como ella podía devolverle el favor pero desde que vio a Inuyasha…podría seguir con esto?...pasando una mano sobre su frente fruncia el ceño mientras recordaba las veces que lo evadia en el trabajo, la hora de descanso o de casualidad en las reuniones…realmente había pasado tanto tiempo en los cuales ellos dos ya no eran unos niños…en es momento sono el teléfono, dandose vuelta, puso el alta voz

Si que pasa Yui?

Disculpe señorita pero el señor Taisho la busca para una reunion dentro de 10 min.

Quedándose perpleja sin contestar palabra alguna sabia que era el, por que si fuera su hermano llamaría directamente a su teléfono sin necesidad de pasar por el interno…dando un suspiro – Dígale que estaré ahí en unos minutos…y Yui si llama Naraku dile...-dejando una pausa – no olvídalo no le digas nada – dicho esto colgó…esperando durante unos minutos

El hombre de mirada intrigante veia los documentos, mientras que sentia como unas manos delicadas lo rodeaban dandole suaves caricias y un beso en la mejilla – que pasa?...estas muy tenso amor? – dejando un suspiro la miro

Me preocupa Inuyasha…aunque no lo soporto a veces desde ese accidente…se siente vació y a veces mis peleas ni sentido tienen,…

No te preocupes amor… pero la verdad no es eso lo que mas te preocupa

La verdad, me preocupa, Kagome,…evade a Inuyasha y el no le quit la vista de encima,…

**Flash Back**

Discutiendo sobre el nuevas inversiones…el joven de cabello oscuro mirando a todos – pues no puedo arriesgar mucho para nada, ahora que trabajaremos juntos – mientras soltaba una risa Kagome tomo su mano - mientras el este fuera arreglando unas cosas yo me haré cargo –sorprendido por esto asiente

Después, de salir del edificio notando la mirada perdida de su novia – que pasa?

Que que me pasa?...decides irte así no mas sin comentarme nada…

Oh..Kagome por favor….

Ay otra cosa que deba saber, a parte de enterarme de que ya no volveremos a Francia y que por esto retrasaremos la boda y que la central estara aquí

Kagome ya lo discutimos…no empieces de nuevo

Si pero creo que estoy pensando seriamente esto…..

Dicho esto ella voltea ver la ventana…refunfuñando entre dientes….

**Fin FLASH BACK**

Pasando su mano sobre su hombre se sienta sobre el dandole un beso para reconfortarlo, mirándole a los ojos – Sesshomaru,…Inuyasha ya no es un niño y ella tampoco, se que estas preocupado pero lo mejor es dejar que paso lo que tenga que pasar además ambos sabemos lo que el sintie por ella

El hombre abrazando su cintura deja un suspiro mientras asiente, mirando a su esposa con la cual ya estaban casados una semana – no se como haces para ser tan…no se….pero me encanta – pasando su mano por su mejilla atrayéndola hacia el dándole un beso…

Llegando a la oficina toca la puerta, entrando notando solo a esa persona, sintiendo como se le detiene el corazón y el miedo? Nerviosismo? Se iban apoderando de ella, notaba como el chico de pelo negro se dio la vuelta para verla con sus ojos dorados, realmente ambos habían cambiado. Ella toda una mujer y él todo un hombre quien diría que eran esos niños que se veían para hablar de sus cosas o jugar

Toma asiento – señalando un lugar junto a el, ella se acerco, sentandose a su lado….

Kagome por que me evades?

y-yo…- notando esa mirada llena de preguntas y respuestas como si….

Kagome?...escucha tuve que inventar esto porque eh notado que me evades mucho…

Inuyasha…yo – poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa notando como unos ojos ambarinos no le quitaba la vista

Kagome….se que deje de escribirte hace un año y después el accidente…pero creí que éramos amigos…y sabes que puedes contar conmigo – tomando su mano – que dices si nos tomamos el día libre y vamos de paseo

Ella lo miro asombrada, el ya recordaba, pero porque no se lo dijo, reclamarle? Ese momento se sentía feliz después de todo el se había acordado de ella, pero todo? O solo eso amistad,…pero ese momento solo acepto la invitación y ambos salieron del edificio, subiendo al porche.

Antes de salir del auto el la miro se saco su corbata – es una sorpresa…así que no tienes que mirar – ella lo miro y dicho esto le puso la corbata alrededor de los ojos cuando bajaron del auto el la tomo de la mano, cuando llego le saco la venda, abriendo los ojos con una alegría reconociendo el lugar, era el parque en el que se veían desde niños con el mismo roble al medio las sillas viejas, pero cuidadas, una fuente que no funcionaba, y las flores de cerezo todo estaba como lo había dejado

Lo recuerdas?...fue aquí la ultima vez que nos vimos, no dejabas de llorar por el viaje que harías…

Si…lo recuerdo…- dándose vuelta lo miro y lo abrazo, Inuyasha sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, sonrojándose, ella se separo, notando su cercanía, como sus respiraciones se entremezclaban entre si, se mordió el labio, a lo que él respondió con un beso, primero una caricia, notando lo tensa que estaba se fue relajando abrazándolo alrededor de su cuello abriendo su boca el se fue adentrado, explorando con su lengua su paladar haciendo el beso mas anhelado, sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura, acercándola mas hacia el

Perdóname…yo… -Separándose del golpe

El la miro – no te disculpes fue mi culpa tu estas comprometida y….- el silencio se apodero del lugar – bueno me voy tengo que ir al hotel…-diciendo esto se dio vuelta tomando un taxi,…el solo veía con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón como se alejaba,…no debía hacer eso, pero lo hizo, el realmente la deseaba, la añoraba tanto realmente desde que se hace mas de un año que le gustaba, aun estando separados por tanto tiempo, y de repente acordarse de todo le trajo tanta nostalgia y alegria a la vez, pero por que no impidió que se comprometiera con Naraku, recordar que estaba comprometida, le oprimía su pecho dejando un suspiro vació….

Saliendo del baño con su camisola de seda se sentó en la cama mientras se secaba su cabello pensando en lo que había pasado hace dos días…dos días que no lo veía,…se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al pequeño freezer que había, sacando un jugo, en ese instante que tocaron la puerta, eran 11:30 pm quien podría ser?...dejando el jugo sobre la mesa se dirigió a la puerta….

Abre Kagome!

Estaba furioso las manos le temblaban ¿abrirle?...empezo a temblar acercandose a al puerta, escucho dos fuertes golpes, dio un paso hacia atrás llevandose las manos al pecho

Kagome abre o derribare la puerta no juegues conmigo!

Y-y voy…- aun asustada se acerco a la puerta y la abrió no dándole tiempo de abrirla por completo, la tomo de los brazos entrando

Te dije que no te acercaras a el…no tienes nada que hacer con ese tipo

De que hablas..- sin saber que hacer sintiendo la presión de sus manos en ella temblaba jamas lo habia visto asi

Te dije que no quiero verte cerca

Arrugando el ceño tratando de safarse de la presion que el ejercia – ya sueltame…no puedo evitar ver a inuyasha …- sin poder terminar la frase el, le dio un golpe en el rostro cayendo con fuerza al piso

No vuelvas a verlo por que ahora tu seras mia

Sus ojos se abrieron ¿asombro? No estaba asustada,… se levanto lo mas rapido que pudo pero fue sujetada por atrás – Dejame Naraku….dejame…- por mas queintentaba escapar el no la soltaba llevandola hasta el cuarto la lanzo a la cama se desabrocho la camisa,…

No…no por favor….

el no pensaba, Kagome se paro dando retrocediendo a lo que el se acercaba ya se habia quitado la camisa, sus ojos ya no eran de rabia si no lujuria, estaba asustada corrio hacia el telefono para pedir ayuda. Pero fue inútil la tomo del brazo dandole otro golpe cayo en la cama sintiendo como el empezaba a besar su cuello acariciando sus pechos

NO NO…DETENTE NO QUIERO….- las lagrimas caian y en su mente solo pasaba una imagen - _Inuyasha_

Desgarro su camisola dajandola ver desnuda las lagrimas caian, mientras se quitaba los pantalones junto con su ropa interior – Seras mia quieras….o no quieras…

No….- tenia un nudo en la garganta, el la beso pero ella movia su rostro evadiendo, arañandole la cara, el la miro¿enojo, satisfacción la tomo de las muñecas fuertemente no podía moverse trataba pero el seguía besandola lamiendo su cuello bajando por los pezones mordiéndolos notando lo duros que se ponian, con una mano tomo ambas de ella inmovilizada, bajo su otra mano a su entrepierna

Abrió sus ojos notando que el la tocaba en su sexo metiendo sus dedos en ella, mientras el seguía besando su pechos – Ah Kagome…eres preciosa - los seguía besandolos lamiendolos sacando su mano de su entre pierna, notando su humedad se acerco a su oido en susurros - no te preocupes no dolerá

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos – no…no lo hagas – suplicaba, seguía llorando sintiendo como el se adentraba en ella haciendo una presión para que no siga pero el movimiento fue mas torpe sintiendo como el la desgarraba por dentro – Aaahhh - el dolor era inevitable

Cada embestida era mas rápida y fuerte…derramándose dentro de ella apoyo ambas manos en la cama mirándola, sus ojos estaban rojos, hinchados de tanto llorar no podía creer lo que había pasado, notando como el se separaba de ella dejandola tendida en la cama las lagrimas seguian saliendo como si no hubiera fin

Ahora ya sabes a quien le perteneces…- terminando de vestirse se acerco a ella tomándole el rostro – te dije que eres mía… ya puedes hacer lo que quieras…pero aun Ali yo soy tu dueño - dándole un beso en la boca se fue diciéndola – por cierto…fuiste muy buena para ser la primera vez cariño

Sentándose en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas, vio su habitación toda desordenada por lo que había pasado trato de pararse pero estaba adolorida, viendo el teléfono descolgado en el piso lo acomodo, se hecho en la cama abrazando la almohada lloraba desconsoladamente – te odio…te odio…

El celular sonaba pasando a mensaje – _Kagome..donde estas sigues furiosa por lo que paso,…ya no vienes a trabajar…por favor, ya es mas de dos semanas – suspiraba- devueleme la llamada _– sentandose frente a la ventana se dio la vuelta a ver quien era

Inuyasha…que pasa no vasa venir a cenar con nosostros?

Eh?..discúlpame Rin…lo olvide

Debo asumir que esa persona te tiene mas perdido que la palabra

Gracias que buena cuñada eres

Y no pensaste en ir a visitarla a la casa de su hermano, después de todo ahí se queda no?

Si pero,…

Pero nada, será el hermano mayor pero tu…tu la amas - Dándole un abrazo y besándole en la mejilla Rin le mostró una sonrisa dándole las llaves del auto de Sesshomaru le guiño el ojo

P-pero

Mmm yo me arreglo con tu hermano no te preocupes anda ve y dale una sorpresa - sacándole a empujones de la oficina

**FLASH BACK**

Poniendo las manos de golpe sobre el escritorio todo exaltado mostrando autoridad gritaba por toda la oficina

Inuyasha deja de jugar…ella esta comprometida…no quiero tener problemas por favor…el hecho de que el este fuera de japon n significa que te aproveches

Espera Sesshomaru yo no me aprovecho de nada Kagome es mi amiga y….

No me veas la cara Inuyasha….quiero que te alejes de ella…naraku….

Esta bien…calmate….

Tomando sus cosas salio de la oficina de su hermano, Inuyasha solo lo vio con enfado como salia, por que prohibirle estar con ella…sin ella se sentia vacio, pero queria estar con ella reir con ella pero sobre todo amarla…

**END FLASH BACK**

Abrazada de sus piernas escondia su cabeza dejando caer su cabello azabache, las lagrimas cain lentamente y silenciosas después de lo ocurrido decidio estar con su hermano, dejando un gran suspiro se hecho de lado abrazando una almohada acorrucandose como un bebe veia su rostro en el espejo de su peinador, sus ojos estana rojos e hinchados, su cabello desorganizado, paso su mano por su rostro el golpe aun dolia la golpeo con demasiada habia logrado ocultarlo?...ni ella misma supo pero ya no se notaba como hace una semana

Kagome?...Kagome tienes visitas….

No habia respuesta alguna, esto ya le preocupaba a su hermano y su esposa,…tocando con delicadeza de nuevo la puerta insistio…

Kagome….abre porfavor…ya has estado encerrada mucho tiempo…Inuyasha vino a verte

_Inuyasha?...-_ sentandose en la cama, bajo el rostro, por que no fue por ella ese dia?...ademas no queria verlo ya no podia si eso pasaba…no respondio. Hitomi bajo hasta la sala donde se encontraba su esposo e Inuyasha mientras hablaban, la miraron esperando respuesta alguna

No bajara…no abre su puerta…Sotta…

P-pero no saben que paso?...- preguntaba ya con mas preocupación mirando a sotta

No lo sabemos Inuyasha….

**Flash Back**

Entre risas y juegos picarescos, Sotta tomo del rostro a su mujer observandola

Te han dicho que eres hermosa

Si varias veces pe….

El timbre sonaba mas de una vez, Sotta se levnto molesto – pero quien puede ser a esta…. hora? – entrando a la casa con rapidez sin hablar con nadie traia unas gafas oscuras para que no notaran el moreton, y tratando de subir las gradas hasta la habitación de huéspedes ya que los golpes le dolian demasiado junto con lo quehabia pasado…

Kagome?...kagome que pasa….

Girando vio a su hermano, una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, el no dijo nada, y la dejo irse, solo un nombre se le paso por la mente – _Naraku…_- subio las gradas lo mas rapido que pudo llegando hasta la puerta de su habitacion notando que esta estaba cerrada, preguntando, golpeando, ella no habria

**FIN FLAS BACK**

Esta asi ya dos semanas…no se alimenta como debe y no quiere ver a un medico solo se la pasa ahí no quiere hablar con nadie

continuara...

bueno chiks...elo hice largo perdonen pero no sabia como funcionaba esta tecnologia moderna yaaaaaaaa jajajajaja, bueno nos cheke y dejen reviews TT /isa-chan duerme/

dark isa: rayos ya se durmio

inu: como siempre

dark isa: mmmm...bueno...ay un boliche bueno por aca vamonos

inu: ...mmmm bueno pero espero no escuchar ese ruido de la anterior ves

dark isa òó ruido eso es Therion no lo mejor bueno a parte hay mas jajajaja

inu: resignado bueno vamos


	2. Sin ti

Holas bueno creo que el el anterior cap...fu muuuuyyyy largo y medio flojos me resultaron yaaaa mentira pero bueno como es el primer fic que escribo me parece interesante jejejeje bueno aca les va lo que continua y perdonen la tardanza pero la U no me suelta con lo que pronto entrare en examenes TT asi que paciencia y buen humor XD jajajajaj...

Por cierto Yaris gracias por el comentario jajajaja y bueno te lo dejo para ue sigas leyendo

declaimer: ninguno de estos actores me pertenecen Oo (actores?)

**Capitulo 3**

**Sin ti **

Las luces iluminaban todo el lugar, mientras los invitados iban y venían con los regalos, estaban presentes las personas mas importantes, los ministros, prefectos, presidentes de otras compañías; que sin duda alguna habían asistido al acontecimiento.

Miraba el lugar con profunda tristeza tomada de la mano del ahora que ya era su esposo casándose solo por el civil, ahí conoció a su hijastra la pequeña niña no la despreciaba y tampoco la apreciaba sin embargo para tener 8 años mostraba mucha madurez notaba como todos hablaban, la gente mas hipócrita que la sociedad puede tener, algo callada solo se limito a beber de su copa de champagne que tenia, la música empezó a tocar, su hermano se acerco hasta ella

Me permite este baile – notando como una de sus hebras de su cabellos caían por su hombro, ella acepto la manta de ceda que hacia juego con el vestido blanco que traía puesto

Kagome…espero que….

Calla

Kagome?

No digas nada Sotta…- acerco su rostro al hombro de su hermano – solo no digas nada…

Kagome espero equivocarme pero si el fue quien hizo esto para que…

No,..yo acepte casarme con el por que….por – las palabras no decían lo que quería pero su hermano la conocía demasiado notando en su mirada que toda su alegría se había apagado desde que estaba con ese hombre, si fue así ¿Por qué acepto casarse con ella?

El viento soplaba mientras veía como todas las personas bailaban buscando a alguien en especial, le dio un sorbo a su vaso de whisky, caminando por el jardín tomo una de las rosas, que alguna vez deseo regalarle mas de una de esas, pero verla, dejo ir un suspiro mientras lanzaba la rosa a la fuente que había en medio, se dirigió donde estaba su amigo y su esposa

Kagome se ve hermosa – dijo la chica de pelo castaño que tenia un vestido largo de color azul con un escote en la espalda al igual que en la parte delantera junto, pero notando la tristeza de la muchacha, pero debido al poco trato no quería molestarla sin embrago notaba que seria agradable ser su amiga

Tienes razón Sango

Si…se ve hermosa – suspirando mientras veía como Kagome empezaba a bailar con su esposo, sintió la sangre hervir tenia,…hubiera tomado de ella y sacarla de ese lugar evitando que se case ¿pero en que diablos pensaba, su "amiga" de infancia, era verdad con esto había confirmado una cosa de las tantas que tenia en la cabeza el estaba enamorado de ella, pero aun viendo la destrozada hace una semana no hizo nada, bajo la mirada triste que mostraba y se dirigió a la fuente

Su amigo pudo notar la expresión que tenia, así que dejando a sango bien acompañada de Rin fue donde Inuyasha, quien ya iba por el sexto vaso que tomaba

No crees que ya has bebido demasiado

Fui un cobarde Miroku…toda mi vida….y ahora – las lagrimas se acumulaban en su ojos dorados - Miroku yo siempre la ame

Inuyasha…no podías hacer nada sabias que estaba comprometida

SI! Lo sabia!...mi amiga…la que entro de ser mi mejor amiga paso a ser la…mujer….que amo – diciendo esto con un tono de tanta tristeza, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Inuyasha…tu…

No le di importancia….pero verla en la oficina y cuando el se fue de viaje creía que…y cuando sentía que le había pasado algo yo…¡yo no hice nada!

Ya cálmate Inuyasha – frunciendo el ceño notaba como su amigo ya estaba consumido por el alcohol y la tristeza lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo saco de ahí junto con sango. Seguidos por una mirada silenciosa que qun se quedaba en la fiesta,…fiesta que…pensaba mil veces estar muerta que estar con esa persona a su lado y ahora viviendo con el…

Su cabello negro caía pesadamente sobre su cama mientras veía como los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar a su cuarto recordando todo lo que había pasado…recordando lo mal que se sentía, se levanto pesadamente, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas el insomnio ya era costumbre para el pero el dolor que sentia eso…eso era nuevo…- cobarde – se dijo asi mismo, pensando que que ella estaria ahora con ese hombre – te ame en silencio…y te perdi..- se dirigio a la sala tomo una botella de vodka que habia dejado en la mesa…cuando empezó a tomar por ella, una sonrisa se marco en su cara tan triste y tan solitaria...- Kagome…- la mirada la tenia perdida ausente de este mundo sin saber que mas hacer…necesitaba saber de ella, sabiendo tambien que ni el ya iba a la compañía la escusa era la misma…"visita al medico, mucho trabajo o compromisos fuera de la empresa", pero sabia que no podia estar asi mas tiempo su hermano iria cualquier momento por el…se sento en el sillon dandole un sorbo a su vaso recordando como la pasaba bien con ella

Inuyasha devuélveme eso….- parándose de puntas para quitarle su mochila

Vamos Kagome puedes alcanzarla…además…ya no crecerás jajajaja…pero se que puedes…

Eres malo….devuélvemela

Quítamela - notando que el enfado ya era inminente, le dio una patada alo que el reacciono soltando la mochila para frotar su pierna por el golpe, ella tomo su bolso mirando de reojo la cara de dolor que ponía, en parte se lo merecía pero,…no era su intención lastimarlo…

e-eto…estas bien

Tendrán que amputarme la pierna por semejante golpe

Ay no seas exagerado tu te lo buscaste además

Si pero solo era una broma

Si pero sabes que no degusta que hagan eso

Eres una tonta

Y tu un insoportable…no se por que me preocupo si lo único que haces es gritarme…me voy…- se dio la vuelta pero sin contar que seria detenida por una mano que la jalo hacia atrás para caer contra el…

Estaba ahí sentados en el piso el la abrazaba por atrás mientras ella solo sentía la calidez del abrazo sin decir nada…veían como el manto de la noche empezaba a caer adornado de estrellas…

Inuyasha?...

Si…que pasa

Mmm… nada –apretó sus ,manos junto con las de el haciendo del abrazo mas duradero

El teléfono celular sonaba trayéndolo a la realidad, se dirigió hasta su habitación, tomándolo vio el numero…

Inuyasha…ya déjate de juegos o vienes a la empresa o te traigo a golpes

Feh…Sesshomaru ya deja de molestarme me basta con mis propios problemas

Basta de excusas…Inuyasha…

Déjame en paz!- lanzando el teléfono a un lado,…no quería saber nada,…pero si quería saber de ella, esa persona que le robo el corazón desde que eran niños y aunque ninguno de los confesara sus sentimientos lo sabían con tan solo mirarse…- por que maldición…por que – cayo pesadamente sobre su cama tomo el medallón de la mesa de noche….

Abrió el medallón sintiendo una tristeza profunda, al notar que ya no están juntos y que si el destino era ese para que vivir, para que estar con vida si la persona que mas amas esta lejos, que clase de vida era esa…rogaba que fuera una pesadilla, pero estaba ahí….en una casa que ahora compartía con ese hombre que la tomo a la fuerza y que sin duda alguna no dejaría que pasara de nuevo.

Cerro el medallón, en el instante en que su "hijastra" entro a la sala, una niña agradable, pero misteriosa, sus ojos eran intrigantes y si no estuviera equivocada veía cierto odio hacia su padre, no sabia mucho de ella, después de todo Naraku solo dijo que era "tímida" y no se relacionaba mucho con las personas,…y vaya que así era, parecía un fantasma; varias veces sintió su presencia dándole grandes sustos cuando estaba sola en esa mansión, se sento en el sillon u estaba frente al suyo mirándola, y si no estuviera equivocada la estudiaba?...

Kanna?...ya es tarde que haces despierta….

Tú…te pareces a ella

Eh?

A... Kikyo

**Continuara...**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado...esto se pone interesante no creen ñaca ñaca ñaca (mi yo malavadosalio), bueno dejen reviews please y bueno cualqueir comentario es bueno jajajaja**

**ISA-CHAN**

**"vive tu vida como si fuera el ultimo dia,..."**


	3. Verdadesrevelaciones

**holas yo de nuevo molestando si molestando...con lo que sigue jajajaja difrutenlo...**

**VERDADES**

Caminaba de un lado para el otro su dormitorio le parecía enorme y ya se le había hecho costumbre no salir mucho además el siempre llegaba tarde, así que no sentía mucha presión pero si se sentía encarcelada? Esa podía la hija aguantar esto….desde su ventana notaba como se llevaba muy bien con Hakudoshi notando algo mas que solo amistad?

Los meses se sentían largos años para ella, hace mucho que no iba a la empresa desde que se caso, se dirigió a su cama, sentándose miro el medallón que estaba a su lado – _nunca pude decírtelo….decirte cuanto te amo…_- cerro sus ojos echándose hacia atrás dando un gran suspiro, pensando en como estaría él si estaba bien?.

Sintió la puerta entreabrirse, notando una cara conocida – que pasa Kanna?- se acerco a lado de Kagome mirándole a los ojos

Por que estas aquí? - mirando todo a su alrededor viendo inclusive ese medallón que siempre portaba con ella – tendré 8 años pero aun así no me trates como una niña, solo quiero decirte que …es obvio que tu y papa no viven en un verdadero matrimonio

Kagome se sentó asombrada, mirando los ojos negros de Kanna, sin palabras alguna que responder sobre el comentario? O reproche que acababa de hacer

Conozco a papa…y tu solo estas acá por que eres un objeto mas para el como cualquiera su trofeo,…inclusive yo…pero yo….

_Objeto?..."trofeo"…_- su mente recopilaba la información que ella le daba o las cosas que le decía

Además…duermen en cuartos separados…y se también que no estuviste con nadie mas que mi padre

Kagome la miro realmente asombrada como sabía ella eso?...pero ella no hubiera estado con el por lo que le hizo fue una marca dura en su vida – P-pero…tu …que,…que estas diciendo?

Simple…tu padre trabajaba con mi padre y bueno te heredo cierta cantidad de acciones al verte sola papa apunto a ti y nada mas…claro que la mirada de mi padre era de posesión no solo de las acciones que posees si no de "usted" también

Como?...- realmente eso era todo quería las acciones de su padre para adueñarse de la empresa ya que Naraku y su padre eran los accionistas de mayor importancia prácticamente dueños

Bueno..- parándose, se dirigió a la puerta,…- por cierto…también creo que papa se caso contigo por que te pareces a esa mujer …nos vemos luego- saliendo del cuarto dejándola con una sombría mirada, y a la vez sin palabra alguna Kagome se acerco a la ventana notando bien su madurez de ella, pero eso le asustaba pero también recordó lo que le había dicho meses atrás

Ella es de piel blanca algo fría, casi no muestra sus sentimientos pero físicamente son iguales pero su cabello de ella es mas lacio – decía mientras la veía sentada en el sillón, mostraba un aire "infantil", …pero su mirada cambio al ver lo que Kagome tenia en la mano poniéndose seria, la miro detenidamente – no esperes de mi a que te diga "madre" por que será en vano, tampoco me importa lo que papa diga…pero tu debes ser igual que esa mujer – mostraba un enojo y un aire adulto que la misma Kagome se asombro de ver – Esa mujer tiene la culpa de todo y no dudo que tu seas de su misma calaña…- salio de la sala…

Kikyo – ese nombre lo conocía muy bien,…su media hermana que solo conoció una vez estudiando en el mismo colegio; ella fue expulsada por meterse con un profesor, y ahora, debía deducir que solo era su sombra? o el reemplazo, viendo el ventanal veía como Kanna estaba en el jardín junto con Hakudoshi dirigió su mirada al teléfono...- _Inuyasha…­_- tomo el teléfono de la mesa de noche….

­­­

Saliendo a toda prisa tomo un taxi, mirando su reloj, había tardado demasiado, dejo ir un largo suspiro mirando por la ventana la avenida con gente que iba y venia, había un embotellamiento,…como odiaba eso,…perdería el vuelo si no llegaba, su mirada se dirigió al frente notando la torre Eiffel recordando la foto que Kagome le mando – _oh Kagome ya han pasado 6 meses…podré verte?_

Sumido en sus pensamientos se suya preguntando que hubiera pasado si hubiese impedido esa boda pero lo que mas le costaba creer es por que ella se caso….moviendo de un lado para otro negándose a si mismo, quien era el para juzgarla,después de todo solo le consideraba su amigo, no olvidando lo que paso esa tarde en el parque,…llevándose una mano hasta sus labios recordando aquel beso robado,… miro su reloj de nuevo, que mas daba seguro el avión ya había partido pero así disfruto de gratos recuerdos

Esa sala era tan grande para ella misma que se sentía pequeña, con un libro entre las manos sintió como abrían la puerta, levanto la vista y ahí estaba el, dejo el libro aun lado separo firmemente con todo su enojo, el hombre de cabello largo se desabotono el primer boton de su camisa aflojando su corbata….

Y ahora que te pasa

Que me pasa,….si querías mis malditas acciones te las daba con gusto no crees en vez de vivir esta pesadilla

Ja…y tu crees que seria fácil….mira Kagome no estoy para reproche ya no eres una niña...además el regalo que vinieron con las acciones definitivamente es el mejor – mirando su delgadas y bien formadas piernas pasando por las caderas mientras veía el vestido blanco, sencillo que llevaba llegando hasta su pecho notando el escote no, mojando sus labios recordando cuan delicioso eran pero luego la miro….

Quieres dejar de mirarme….no soy un regalo,….ni tu objeto sexual

Si quieres separarte no lo lograras…por que yo no pienso darte el divorcio…además aun anhelo tener un hijo contigo

Primero muerta antes que volverme acostar contigo….me das asco,…pero tu sabes por que me case contigo y….

Es verdad y recordándolo, no tenias opción anegarte mira que tu hermano me cae bien y matarlo a el y a su esposa,…no cabria en conciencia….- sintiendo un golpe en su cara notando como Kagome se tomaba la mano con la fuerza que le dio lo mira con odio y desprecio, quería matarlo sin importar consecuencias….

No seas cínico, hipócrita….

Aun así nos casamos….- la tomo fuertemente de los brazos susurrándole en el oído- lo que me propongo lo logro, además se todo sobre la relación que tenias tu con los Taisho –separándose la miro a los ojos

q-que.. como sabes eso….?- no salía de su asombro

ya te dije Kagome conmigo no juegues pero teniéndote a mi lado…tengo algo asegurado – esbozo una sonrisa dejándole un beso – me voy a mi habitación ….que duermas bien "esposa" mia, por cierto perdona por lo de la anterior noche,…me encana cuando te haces de rogar eso me excita – la llama de la fogata artificial era lo unico que daba luz en ese momento cuando el salio y la apago las luces.

Se arrodillo, no saliendo de su asombro,..era solo parte de su plan,…cerro los ojos con fuerza, - _como pude ser tan tonta_ – las lagrimas salían era un infierno – se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió a su habitación encerrándose ahí sin saber que hacer, sintiendo que no podio mas con esta tortura….

Estaba sola, sentada al pie de un árbol, los rayos de sol jugando con las hojas y los colores, miro al lago, sintió como alguien estaba a su lado

Que quieres padre - la niña de mirada fría miro a los ojos, notando que tenia algo para ella – mjj….otro estúpido regalo, por que no estas con tu otro trofeo

Kanna ya hablamos de esto,…

Si lo se, no te preocupes estoy haciendo todo lo que me pediste, como quieres que ella te odie mas de lo que esta, considerando que la tienes cuando quieres – lo ultimo lo dijo con tanta despectiva que el notando esto se acerco mas a ella

No ahora es diferente la necesito que sufra

Deshacerte de las personas es tu especialidad no la mía además solo soy una niña,…por que te pones nervioso con ella, no puedes hacerlo tu mismo

Kanna!- se escucho una voz a lo lejos mirando a ambos – perdone señor no pude evitar escuchar…si me permite ella y yo le ayudaremos como siempre

Hakudoshi,…no, no lo permitiré, no dejare que lo hagas

El joven se arrodillo tomándola de los hombros – hermana no te preocupes, no pasara nada – Naraku los miro, no podía negar que a pesar haber negado a Hakudoshi como su hijo el tenia una cercanía con su segunda hija notando algunos rasgos, pero siempre el muchacho le apoyo, algo que no se explicaba como alguien como el lo aceptaba? después de haberlo negado,

Por su parte el muchacho mostraba simpatía pero la misma seriedad que su hermana pero cuando estaban los tres se sentía bien a pesar de que su padre un día le negó todo de el convirtiéndose en un empleado mas….pero…Kanna tenia un resentimiento de lo que paso aquel día

No puedes hacer nada bien, no puedo creer que esto pase siempre, me avergüenzo de ser tu padre

Y yo preferiría mil veces ser huérfano a ser tu hijo, es mejor para mi que me hayan expulsado de esa academia, no sabes la vergüenza que me daba cuando estaba ahí sabiendo que todos solo me dan respeto por ser hijo de un…- sin terminar de hablar sintió un golpe en su rostro cayendo al suelo con fuerza sangrando por la nariz …- lo ves

Desde ahora tú no eres nada para mi, te doy dos opciones o trabajas para mi o te olvidas de esta familia para siempre

Noooooo….- la niña de 4 años salio detrás de la puerta, corrió hasta su hermano mirando a su papa - ya no lo pegues…se portara bien…verdad que si hermano – sus ojos se cristalizaban, Hakudoshi tomo el rostro de su hermana, trato de que tranquilizarse después de ver como ella había presenciado, todo lo sucedido

No te preocupes estaré contigo aunque ya no pertenezca a esta familia – se levanto mirando a los ojos sombrío de su padre haciéndole notar que si trabajaría para el, tomando a su hermana en brazos salieron de ese lugar

Kanna,…Kanna?...- miro a la pequeña trayéndola a la realidad esbozo una sonrisa

Esta bien que se supone que hay que hacer ahora – pensando en sus ultimas palabras que diría - después de todo a veces te vez tan vulnerable ante ella,….que te asusta – miro a su hija, como podía responder a eso, desvió la mirada al ver el lago que había delante ellos, no lo negaba siempre que estaba frente a esa mujer, desaparecía todo poder de autoridad no dejando que lo venza con su orgullo, pero aun así necesitaba que escarmiente para hacerle saber que ahora es de ella y que no permitirá ni un capricho mas….

Llegaron a un restaurante muy lujoso, tomando su mano le ayudo a salir del automóvil dejando que sus pequeños rizos cayeran por su cuello, arreglando el vestido de de seda que traía con solo unos delgados tiros que se ataba alrededor de su cuello, levanto la vista… te quedaras ahí mirando o cenaremos – sonriéndole coquetamente

Cenaban amenamente notando su preocupación en los ojos de su esposa, tomo algo de vino antes de hablar- que pasa Rin…algo te preocupa –alzo la vista no creía que lo notara, pero que tontería, era obvio

Cuando fui a visitar Kagome la última vez note algo raro

Que, que… pasó algo

Tenia parte del rostro amoratado ella dijo que tropezó y se golpeo con la mesa…pero ese golpe

Insinúas que Naraku ….

O no pero….- Sesshomaru tomo su mano dejando un calido beso, la miro – Preciosa estarás tranquila si averiguo lo que pueda – ella lo miro asintiendo ya algo mas tranquila pero aun así ella lo hacia por que Inuyasha estaba por llegar después de haber estado lejos 6 meses

**CONTINUARA…. XD**

**bueno bueno aca otro mas...saludos a todos (que sueño) bueno nos cheke luegueix**


	4. Adulterio

**Hola a todos aca va la continuación del fic sorry si no pue subrilo antes ok saludosa todos y disfrutenlo**

**CAP…..5**

**Adulterio**

El invierno se acercaba y con este, la navidad, aun se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos y pensamientos, por lo tonta que fue al casarse con el, por no darse cuenta que aun las personas tienen una careta que no los deja ver como son, así se di cuenta de que Naraku no era lo que pensaba y había visto todos esos años en los que trabajo con su padre…y si el lo mato?...si el causo su muerte? pero si esto era verdad que haría?

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro dejo ir un suspiro viendo el cielo azul en ese parque que le gustaba tanto sentada en la fuente viendo como iban y venían las parejas pero puso atención a un par…

Mira lo rompiste…- decía la pequeña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas viendo su relicario partido por la mitad..

Sara no llores…perdóname haré cualquier cosa pero no llores – trataba de consolar el niño

Cualquier cosa?...seguro Marco?- mirando a los ojos del pequeño

Bueno si…cosas que pueda cumplir ne? – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Bueno entonces prométeme que siempre serás mi amigo…y que pase lo que pase nunca me dejaras y aparte tendrás que regalarme otro relicario jajaja – mientras le extendía el dedo meñique para cerrar el pacto el niño acepto sonriendo entre si

Sintió nostalgia, le invadió la tristeza, soledad, las lagrimas empezaban a salir por su rostro bajando la cabeza, ya estaba cansada de esa situación, una hijastra que se le pasaba haciendo su vida imposible, un esposo que solo la veía como un objeto, y ama de llaves, Urasue que no le dejaba salir a veces, por ordenes de su esposo, su vida era un infierno

El atardecer se veía claro como el agua, tenia que volver a su casa?...para ella era una prisión o una jaula de la cual se sentía aprisionada, el viento empezo a jugar con su cabello azabache haciendo que el frio se sienta un poco mas, la temperatura iba bajando, parandose, se acomodo el abrigo de terciopelo que traia puesto, dejo un suspiro, el dia no habia sido en vano ya que los recuerdos eran lo unico que le sacaba una sonrisa,

Aun dando en volver veia como el sol se despedia de otro dia mas danndo paso a la noche se llenandose de estrellas, dudando en volver por que? Por que tenia que ser asi, antes de irse…algo o mejor dicho alguien le hablo…

Te digo adiós y, acaso, te quiero todavía,  
no puedo olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.  
No sé si me quisiste, no sé si te quería,  
o tal vez nos quisimos, demasiado, los dos.

Ese cariño nuestro apasionado y loco,  
me lo metí en el alma, para quererte a ti.  
No sé si te amé mucho, no sé si te amé poco,  
pero sé que nunca volveré a amar así.

Te digo adiós y, acaso, con esta despedida  
mis mejores sueños mueren dentro de mí.  
Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida  
aunque toda la vida,… siga pensando en ti.

(José Ángel Buesa )

Esa voz…era un sueño, se giro paras ver quien habia dicho todo eso, grande fue su asombro al notar una figura masculina que la miraba con detenimiento, la luz de la luna ilumino su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron – Inu…yasha…

Los ojos dorados se veian claros, pero esa mirada con profunda tristeza al igual que ella, sentia como debio haber sido para el

Hola Kagome – dijo el joven de traje negro que la miraba, deseaba abrazarla sentirla cerca de el, pero fue ella quien corrio a su encuentro abrazandolo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo ese aroma varonil, el acepto esa invitacion abrazandola con fuerza, sintiendo ese aroma cerezo, ese perfume que tanto le gustaba y deleitarse con este era un pecado, mas aun estar con la dueña de este aroma que lo enloquecia

Oh Inuyasha…..perdoname….- decia llorando con la voz entrecortada, sentia un nudo en la garganta

No….el que tiene que pedir perdon soy yo….Kagome te amo tanto…no queria darme cuenta por la amistad que teniamos, pero esa amistad no era lo que sentia si no hasta que te vi casada con….- fue interrumpido por un beso, sintio sus labios mojados por las lagrimas, frios por la helada pero sintiendo el amor que transmitia correspondio al beso, sus corazones latian al unisono, sintiendo que moririan, se separo un poco rozando su labios

No quiero volver Inuyasha…..te amo…te amo…- volvio a besar sus labios, notando que se embriagaba con su aroma varonil sintiendo como el la estrechaba con fuerza con sus brazos varoniles, separandose para tomar aire, pero a escasos centímetros

Hace frio….ven conmigo – la abrazo acompañandola abriendo la puerta de su Porche, subieron a su coche, empezo a nevar, notando los copos de nieve tan blancos como su piel de ella su perfume impregnando en su coche, la toma de la mano, ella lo miro con algo mas de tranquilidad notando una sonrisa en el mientras miraba la carretera,…el silencio parecia ser lo mas proximo a una conversación, no bastaban las palabras para decir que se extrañaban.

Bajo del coche junto con ella, fueron hasta su departamento, Inuyasha prendio la chimenea, mientras ella se sacaba su abrigo y se sentaba en uno de los cojines que él le habia ofrecido junto a ese lugar calido la nieve se veia desde lo alto de ese edificio una lluvia blanca?...

Inuyasha se acerco junto a ella ofreciendole un taza de te caliente, se sento junto a ella, ambos sin decir una palabra explicar el viaje que tuvo durante 6 meses y antes de eso por que no visitarla , prácticamente un año sin verse desde que fue su boda y ella sintiendo el dolor de estar lejos de el, dejo ir un suspiro…

Y…bueno como te va en el trabajo – posando su mirada en la de el

Todo esta bien…_vaya que respuesta no se te ocurre otra mejor_…y vos?

La odio…- mirando fijamente el fuego – un hombre como el no deberia existir en este mundo y menos desearle felicidad - Inuyasha la miro asombrado de las cosas que decia, era ella¿ su Kagome…que habia pasado? - ademas lo que haga o deje de hacer a el no le incumbe….

Kagome…que te paso - la miraba sorprendido toda su alegria, y su ternura estaba apagada, y en el parque mostraba tanta tristeza,…

En verdad quieres saberlo – el silencio de nuevo se hizo presente, los ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y…- El…antes de casarnos….me tomo a la fuerza….y acepte casarme con el….por….salvar a mi hermano y su esposa….son lo unico que me queda después de todo…todo este tiempo fui engañada por el ya abusada por el…..- las lagrimas salian dejo de lado el te sonriendo un poco…sin saber que mas decirle…..

_Engañada, abusada_ Kagome…- pero que rayos le hizo el, a su Kagome la abrazo acercandola a su pecho tratando de calmar su dolor pero como hacerlo la amaba demasiado y aun asi sentia su impotencia

Ella se dejaba abrazar sintiendo ese aroma varonil, levanto la vista, notando los ojos ambarinos llenos de amor - recuerdas…cada vez que peleabamos…siempre terminabas en el suelo

A si…eso por que no podia pegarte por ser una niña….ademas tu llorabas de todo

Jajaja, era la forma mas facil de convencerte

Feh!... si claro…ademas como no enojarme si parabas con Jakotzu…de solo pensarlo me da escalofrios

Lo dices por sus nuevas tendencias….

Si no lo notaste…para detrás de mi…no gracias yo no voy con sus tendencias

Si pero harian bonita pareja

Kagome! - mirando a la chica, rieron,…recordando viejos tiempos era gratificante verla asi, recordando cuando reia, cuando se enojaba, y el admirandola, ella seguia hablando, pero…como un reflejo el le tomo del rostro y la beso, necesitaba probar de sus besos, sentir esos labios de color carmesí, embriagarse con su perfume.

Al igual que el Kagome le tomo del rostro correspondiendo el beso dejando abriendo paso a su boca, sintiendo un hormigueo en su estomago, sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura atrayendola mas hacia el, recorriendo, la manos de ella jugaba con su cabello sedoso sintiendo la cercania de ambos cuerpos, Inuyasha se fue recostando sobre ella mientras sus manos jugaban con su blusa desabotonandola, besando su cuello sacandole suspiros que solo el queria escuchar

Ah…Inuyasha – cuanto lo añoraba despojandolo de su ropa al igual que el lo hacia, abrio su camisa, acariciando u pecho rozando con sus delicados dedos su pequeños pesones sacandole gemido roncos

Oh Kagome….Kagome…- trataba de formular palabras, pero estas no salian la forma en como se perdía en la caricias de ella no lo dejaba solo pensaba en estar con ella, bajando su mano por su vientre sintiendo su agitación, mientras la otra solo acariciaba su rostro pero en un acto paso detrás de su nuca acercandola mas a el, para embriagarse de ella, siguía bajando, apretando sus muslos aprisionandose el mismo hacia ella.

Sintio su sexo erecto entre su ropa – oh …mi amor…- bajo su mano hasta la prendas que aprisonaban esa parte deseosa de estar fuera rozando con su manos sacandole mas suspiros y gemidos

Hazlo….tocame….- su respiración agitada y entrecortada la excitación lo llevaba mas alla de su razón, tomándola de la cintura aprisionándola escuchaba decir su nombre que lo volvia loco respirando agitadamente le iba quitando la falda que traia puesta dejandose llevar, ella hacia lo mismo hasta que sintio su carne palpitante, lo que le arranco un gemido ronco cerca su oido…le hizo estremecer para si y apretarlo un poco.

Lo estaba sacando de sus sentidos su mano paso por su entrepierna entrando a su humedad palpitante y deseante, ella arque su espalda…

Oh….estan frios…- mordiendose el labio inferior detuvo su pequeño pasatiempo

Si…pero ….te gusta…- dijo sonriendo, sus besos pasaban por su pesones erectos ante el contaco haciendole estremecer sintiendo oleadas de calor…o si claro que le gustaba…era desesperante y a la vez placentero, sentir su dedos frios dentro de ella, entonces siguió con su juego.

Hechados en la alfombra estaban experimentado sus propias caricias y lo mucho que se deseaban…Inuyasha levanto una de las piernas a frotando con su mano el sexo de Kagome, jadeante…

Inuyasha…por favor…- no queria esperar necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella – por favor…ahah…- lamiendo su pesones, como la deseaba queira que durara esto para siempre…pero…su mente divago por un rato, acercando sus dedo que un rato estuviern dentro de ella lamiendo sentir su escencia de ella….

Sonrojada por la desesperación,…de pronto sintio como el entraba en ella – oh Kagome….me quemas..- cerrando losojos ahogand suspiros acerco su boca a su pecho de ella tomandola de la cintura mientras ella arqueba su espalda sintiendo su sexo dentro de ella aprisionandolo para si – estas caliente…preciosa…- impulsando sus caderas hacia el, empezo la danza en la que los dos se unian, se volvian uuno solo…

Suspensamientos lejos de la realidad Inuyasha sentia lo candente y exitada que estaba aferrandose mas a ella tomandola de la sintura la hizo sentarse frente a el aprisonando sus pechos, moridendlos – Kagome…mi Kagome…

Sintio como la alzaba frente a el notando la posicon que la exitaba mas siendo impulsada hacia arriba cada vez que bajaba aprisionada por sus brazos varoniles, los brazos de ella enredados en el cabello de el abrazandolo un vaiven de sube y baja – si…solo tuya…desde siempre…- sintiendo que este se aferraba mas a ella, aprisionandolo mas

Oh…preciosa…- por cada embestida que daba sentia la presion de ella en su miembro, sintiendo que ya llegaba el momento queria que durase mas tiempo de lo que estaba durando pero ya no podia…- estoy cerca…preciosa…

Oh…si…si…- tomo el rostro de Inuyasha besandolo con fervor, aprisionando su boca, Inuyasha sintio su esencia candente sobre el, para depuse colapsar dentro, haciendo escapara su semilla dentro de ella…

Ladeo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintio como el se derramaba dentro de ella, volvio a mirar su rostro jadeante y sudoros dandose un beso sintiendo su respiración entre cortada, separandose por milímetros

Solo tuya…- escondio su rostro sobre su hombro

CONTINUARA…

**Uf eso fue todo….espero que este capi les haya gustado…tanto como a mi aunque con algo de sueño pero lo termine cuidense y espero sigan mi fic y no se olviden de dejar reviews ok? Nos vemos**

**Isa-Chan**


	5. Regalo Adelantado

**CAP 6…**

**Regalo Adelantado**

Los pequeños rayos de luna entraban por lo ventanales, dando un alumbrando especial a la habitación, abrió lentamente sus ojos notando como ella reposaba en su pecho, dormida tranquilamente, su respiración relajada, la abrazo hacia el acomodándose en la almohada mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda – _Falta 4 dias…-_ noto como se movía

Le pesaba mucho separarse de el, aunque seguía dormitando sentía las manos masculinas de el sobre su espalda acariciándole, dejo ir un suspiro, se aferro mas a el enlazando su pierna con la de el..

Vaya…se nota que estas despierta - sonriendo noto como sonreía ella aun con los ojos cerrados

Solo un poco…pero me gusta estar así contigo – levantando el rostro mirando sus ojos ambarinos hacia ya dos semanas que se encontraban a escondidas y ella cuando podía hacerlo se escapaba con cualquier pretexto pero aun así sentía miedo de su esposo

_**Quizás te puedas preguntar**_

_**Que le hace falta, a esta noche blanca**_

_**A nuestra vidas…que ya han vivido tanto**_

_**Que han visto mil colores de sabanas...de seda**_

_**Y cuando llueve, te gusta ir caminando**_

_**Vas abrazándome sin prisa a que te mojes**_

_**Amor mío, lo nuestro es como es**_

_**Es toda una aventura, no le hace falta nada**_

Se abalanzó hacia ella robándole un beso, abrazándola intensamente hacia el bajando su mano hacia su vientre la halo hacia el para estar a la misma altura, sabiendo que lo que hacían estaba mal…tratando de no recordar que ella estaba con otro…- Oh Kagome…- se aferro mas a ella hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello

Estaba casia su nivel pero noto como buscaba maneras de hacerle sentir el placer que ella sentía, pero en ese tiempo noto angustia, en su actuar paso su mano por su pecho varonil acariciando rozando los pequeños pezones erecto

Oh dios…Kagome….- acariciando su espalda daba pequeños besos por el hombro, cuando iba bajando ella le tomo del rostro con una mirada seductora haciendo un movimiento rápido ella aprecio encima del a centímetro de su rostro, haciendo amagues de besos sintiendo la respiración acelerada, ella fue bajando dándole pequeños besos en el camino, besando su cuello

Inuyasha abrió los ojos notando como ella tomaba el control de todo, ¿Kagome?...que excitante era verla así...realmente lo estaba domando cuando sintió sus besos húmedos por su cuello e iba bajando por su pecho que subía y bajaba por su propia respiración, notando como sonreía ella divertidamente mientras seguía bajando acariciando su brazos rozando sus pezones - me…estas matando preciosa…- cerrando los ojos notando como ella iba bajando mas.

_**Estoy aquí tan enamorado de ti**_

_**Que la noche dura un poco mas**_

_**El grito de una ciudad**_

_**Que ve nuestras caras la humedad**_

_**Y te haré compañía más allá de la vida**_

_**Yo te juro que arriba te amare mas**_

Humedecía su labios y besaba su vientre y seguía bajando, sonriendo al escuchar esas palabras mientras seguía besándolo sus pechos rozaron su sexo sintiendo su dilatación y lo abultado que estaba, su mano se poso en el, dándole pequeños masajes, lo escucho gemir, ladeando su cabeza, cuando lo vio noto su respiración agitada – vaya…me detengo?...-dijo coquetamente y a la vez con seducción.

Levanto su mirada apoyándose en sus antebrazos…- QUE?...- como podía preguntar eso después de ponerlo así de candente, noto como ella sonreía, abriendo sus ojos noto como ella tomo su sexo de el sin preámbulos sintiendo la punta de su lengua en y dándole un pequeño beso mientras seguía masajeando con su mano, Inuyasha ladeo su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir una oleada de calor dentro de el que reclamaba poseerla o ser poseído?... intento mirar de nuevo pero sintió como la boca de Kagome aprisionaba su miembro jugando con su lengua , le saco gemidos roncos, e hizo un puño de sus manos, lo estaba enloqueciendo, tratando de controlarse… ¿control? Es palabra ya no existía en su mente, lo único que deseaba era sentirla.

Riendo ante la cara de sorpresa de el no dudo en saborear su miembro succionándolo, jugando con el haciéndole, notando nuevas sensaciones que podía sacarle,…su mano le ayudaba mucho masajeando mientras la otra acariciaba con las uñas su vientre varonil, escuchando sus gemidos desesperados, rozaba con sus dientes su carne sintiendo como este se dilataba mas.

Sentía como ella disfrutaba esto, lo estaba matando realmente, pero esto no se quedaría así,…tratando de ordenar su mente , sentía como sus semilla se iba acumulando lista para ser expulsada…- oh Kagome por favor….- sentía como ella lo seguía masajeando reaccionando la tomo del rostro, con la respiración acelerada y jadeante

_**Tan enamorados, que así!**_

_**La noche dura un poco más…**_

_**La mañana nos traerá, un canto nuevo**_

_**De pájaros alegres**_

_**Amor mío…así es la vida juntos**_

_**Dos locos de repente sonriéndole a la gente**_

_**Que nos ve pasar**_

Kagome levanto la mirada al escucha la suplica de su "amante", quien la aproximo hacia notando en su mirada una lujuria y a la vez deseoso de tenerla de entrar en ella.

Ahora….me toca jugar a mi… - notando como ella se sonrojaba dando la vuelta – así será mejor - sonriendo ante la mirada desconcertada de ella, moviendo su cabello azabache de su cuello le fue besando lentamente tal y como ella lo había hecho, acariciando su espalda, trato de darse la vuelta pero el no la dejo

Sintió el peso varonil sobre ella sintiendo como sus caricias parecían quemarle, su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza sintió como una de sus manos tocaba sus pezones erectos sintiendo como apretaba los puntos, gimiendo ante este acto - aahh….- sentía como el cuerpo de el se levantaba levemente, así mismo levanto un poco su caderas apoyándose en la cama se sonrojo en pensar lo que haría.

Escuchando sus gemido se levanto un poco tomando su cadera levantándolas notando a simple vista lo húmeda que estaba sonrió para así mismo – _ya es hora… – _sonreía notando el sonrojo y su congoja decidió entrar en ella – ….ooohh…- cerrando sus ojos notaba como su carne aprisionaba la suya – como quemas preciosa – escuchándola gemir

Sintió como el iba entrando en ella, apretando las sabanas sintiendo como el golpeaba su caderas, cada vez sintiéndolo adentro…- aah Inu…yasha…- se aferraba cada vez mas a las sabanas sintiendo que desfallecería, sintiendo como el estaba detrás de ella

_**Tan enamorados, que así…**_

_**La noche dura un poco más**_

_**Viajar a tu lado en el tren**_

_**Un sueño difícil de creer**_

Agarrando sus caderas en un vaivén adentrándose mas en ella como ella apretaba mas cada vez que el intentaba salir o entrar en ella tomo una de sus piernas agachándose cerca de ella, adentrándose mas en ella

La forma de hacerle el amor a ella siempre era excitante, experimentando y conociendo nuevas formas de amarse sintiendo lo dócil que ambos se ponían ante juegos así. Tomando la pierna de ella pasando su mano por abajo, dejando encima su brazo… sintió como la mano de el rozaba sus sexo acariciando, sacándole gemidos deseosos - Inuyasha…ahh…- mordiéndose el labio inferior sintiendo que iba a rendirse ante el.

Oh preciosa…..lo haces bien…- tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella, sintiendo como su carne se aprisionaba mas y mas a ella, escondiendo su rostro sobre su cabello azabache, sintiendo como iba a irse de un m omento a otro…- oh…preciosa…ya no mas…- moviendo sus caderas con mas fuerza dentro de ella.

Apretaba las sabanas sintiendo que ya no podría estar en esa posición que a pesar de ser algo nuevo el placer era mas deseoso, y mas placentero pero lo ansiaba sentirlo, noto como el se ocultaba en su cabello, sintiendo la cercanía de su cuerpo sudoroso – aah…Inuyasha…por favor…- sentía su cuerpo adormecido, se agacho un poco mas hacia las sabanas…- Inuyashaa…

Las suplicas y gemidos de ella lo volvían loco, y aun mas escuchar su nombre... sintiendo como se agachaba notando como sus caderas se aferraban mas a el sintió como su carne era aprisionada, quemándole…- Kagome…- la atrajo mas hacia el derramando su esencia dentro de ella, saliendo de si un gemido ronco…

_**Poco a poca al abrazo, boca a boca despacio**_

_**Aliento y suspiros tibios, anochecer**_

_**Tan enamorados que así**_

_**La noche dura un poco más**_

_**Viajar a tu lado en el tren**_

_**Un sueño difícil de creer**_

_**Contigo….**_

Su respiración estaba aun acelerada, acocando a Kagome hacia el, salio lentamente de ella, la cual se giro, acomodándose en el pecho varonil sintiendo ese aroma, beso su pecho humedeciendo sus labios, sus ojos se cristalizaron, parpadeo varias veces, levanto su mirada hacia los dorados de el mostrando una sonrisa…- Te amo…- sentía como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta como evitar el no verse, estar así escondiéndose...

Acariciando su cabello sentía que estaba ¿llorando, cuando la vio a los ojos, los noto cristalizados, notando su angustia, su voz se oia como un susurro en el viento…- Yo también te amo…- abrazándola con fuerza, besos su frente.

Sus suposiciones vagaban entre miedo, pero miedo hacia esa persona con la que vivía, aun sabiendo que verse así a escondidas iba mas allá de lo que imaginaban aun compartían ese sentimiento, pero legalmente esto no es aceptado, noto como se aferraba mas a el

Feliz Navidad…Inuyasha – cerrando los ojos para luego descansar

¿EH?...mmjjj….Feliz Navidad Kagome - dejo ir un suspiro, cerrando los ojos al igual que ella

-----------

Parado en el balcón del hotel, tomo un sorbo de su vaso de whisky ya servido, su mirada fría, gélida, pensando en lo que pasaba con ella, con lo que le habia hecho, pero, mas aun con lo que creia que estaba haciendo ella en su ausencia,…su cabello largo se movia a compas del viento tan frio como otras noches dando un vistazo dentro el apartamento a su acompañant que dormia placidamente, recordando lo parecidas que eran pero a la vez tan diferentes, tomando de nuevo su bebida…- _por tu bien Kagome espero que sea mentira…_

**Continuara…**

**Ufff…. Bueno changas y changos espero que les haya gustado este fic a ni ne dejo OoO,jajajajaj -'''', pero bueno las sorpresas que nos llevan esta parejita ne?**

**Claro que la otra parte esta por venir muajajajajajaja, _es la una de la mañana y yo aca deberia estar estudiando_…nos vemos luego chicos **

**No se olviden dejar reviews…eso es un buen sueldo XD**


	6. Enfrentamientos

**Holas a todos….les doy un saludo a todos los que leen este fic que la verdad no se de donde salio juas juas juas, pero espero que cubra sus expectativas ne, este cap se lo dedico a yuris**

**Bueno…luz…cámara…ACCION!**

**CAP 7**

**Enfrentamientos**

La nieve cubría todo el jardín de la casa inclusive la pequeña fuente tenia el agua congelada, sin duda seria una navidad helada, la vio caminando en medio de esa manta blanca, la notaba distinta, como ella se lo había dicho, y su padre estaba por venir mirando a otro lado se dirigió a un lugar que tenia la figura de una pequeña sentada en las gradas de su entrada

Kanna, se podría saber que haces? - mirando el sobre que tenia en sus manos

Llego una carta…esta mañana…-con voz apagada, miro a otro lado observando a Kagome que estaba sentada cerca la fuente, era como si no existiera en esa casa, cada vez que podía le hacia recuerdo de lo que era para su padre, pero a la vez ella se sentía igual, utilizada…

Una carta? De papa?...- la vio negar con la cabeza, sentándose a su lado – bueno entonces de quien?...- noto como ella arrugaba la hoja,…notando su enojo

Del internado de "Saint Paul"…es una carta en la cual me admitieron como su alumna – arrugando el ceño – _por que?..._- los ojos se cristalizaban pero aun así no mostró su debilidad mas su enojo se notaba

Eso queda en Inglaterra…dicen que es uno de los mejores colegios

Se levanto desprovisto de su lado dándole una mirada fulminante – nii-san no pienso discutir esto contigo…pero yo no quiero ir a ningún internado…

Kanna…cálmate – la atrajo hacia el, abrazándola – es por tu bien…y..- sin poder terminar la frase ella se fue del lugar hacia donde estaba Kagome – _Kanna…_

Observaba la pequeña conversación que la pequeña tenia con el "chofer" notando la pele y lo enojada que venia hacia ella, pensando que venia a fastidiarle como siempre lo hacia, se le paso por la cabeza que tal vez podía ayudarla pero…

Sabes…estas ultimas semana saliste demasiado…y papa llega hoy - las palabras salían con veneno, como podía ser una niña con semejante ¿carácter? – Urasue me dijo que estabas saliendo últimamente….a donde?- mirando como se acomodaba su cabello azabache

Salía a caminar – no dando mucha interés a lo que ella decía cuando noto como ella se sentó a su lado

Caminar?...pero toda la noche?...mmjjj…hagas lo que hagas estas igual que todos…aunque te noto diferente desde hace una semana….mmmjjj – miro los ojos albinos de la pequeña desconcertada ¿una semana, pero el cambio venia por otra persona

Mira chiquilla no estoy de humor así que mejor si me dejas sola – su tranquilidad paso a algo de ¿molestia, Kanna se fue delante de ella mostrando una semi sonrisa notando algo que realmente si er eso que pensaba seria una gran diversión notar la cara de su padre…aprovecho el momento para meter algo de veneno contra ese hombre y ella que solo era la esposa

Vaya pero que cambio de humor – dijo algo irónica – sabes que…papa quisiera un hijo...- mirando los ojos interrogativos de Kagome, sonriendo un poco mas – si…después de todo eres joven y bonita, pero por mas que tu desearas un hijo con el no podrías, lo mismo con el si intentara…solo satisface su placer

Kagome estaba desconcertada, el no podía tener hijos,…pensando las veces el la tomaba a la fuerza, estando casados casi un año…era estéril, varias preguntas pasaban por su cabeza

Kanna miraba atenta como Kagome mostraba su preocupación e imaginando lo que pasaba en su mente, noto que ya no estaba enojada si no desconcertada preocupada acomodándose el abrigo que tenia puesto… - bueno no es que diga que papa es estéril después de todo aun podría pero ya no…- disfrutando el momento - tampoco digo que papa se hizo la vasectomía, su problema se debe a un accidente fue cuando mama murió así que…ya no hay herencia

Un accidente?...- noto como la niña entraba a la casa bajando su mirada, recordando algo que había olvidado decidió entrar a la casa, siendo detenida por su "nana"

Señora…le hago recuerdo el señor llegara hoy…así que le rogaría que no salga...- mirando la prisa que tenia Kagome siguió hablando...- por cierto esta un poco pálida eso no es bueno…esta usted bien,…será mejor que repose un poco

Pálida? Como no iba a estarlo después de la noticia que le dijo su querida "hijastra", subió la gradas tan rápido como pudo, llego a su habitación cerrando con llave, se fue directo al baño mirando con nerviosismo, tomo la muestra viéndose al espejo, estaba mas pálida que antes miro a ambos lados salio del cuarto de baño, se sentó frente a su peinador

Azul….- musito en un tono inaudible, dejando la muestra a un lado se levanto, caminando de n lado a otro – tranquila a Kagome…es solo una suposición…estos métodos no son tan efectivos…pero…- cerro los ojos acariciando su vientre, las lagrimas salían - un bebe….- se sentó en la cama, la felicidad la embargaba pensando en que ese hijo era de el y de ella, pero esto implicaba serios problemas

-----------

Sentado frente a su escritorio, veía como no le daba la misma mirada que antes, a pesar de ser su hermanastro sabia bien cuando pasaba con el, pero ahora ¿lo ignoraba, el joven de cabello plateado estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, ya que, no recibí respuesta alguna de parte de su hermano

Inuyasha…mira no estoy de humor para pelear y menos ahora – esperando una respuesta

La verdad ya no se si decirte o no lo que pensaba - se giro en su silla, para encarar la mirada de enojo de su hermano – considerando que se como es tu carácter, se por que me mandaste lejos durante seis meses y manteniéndome ocupado, casi un año…- siendo interrumpido por su hermano

Entonces si lo sabes espero que hayas recapacitado no quiero verme obligado a tomar medidas drásticas Inuyasha…debes saber que con el "tipo" con que nos relacionamos es ahora parte del consejo ejecutivo y al igual que nosotros es accionista - cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, apoyándose en el sillón frente al escritorio

Vaya…no crees que estas algo diplomático…hermanito…, cuando regrese….la ví…, siempre al veía…pero después – encaro la mirada de su hermano notando ese mirada fría pero esta vez a punto de estallar – yo…yo…estuve con ella

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron enormemente dando un salto, no sabia si sentía rabia, pero si estaba decepcionado y le planto un puñetazo, cual Inuyasha lo sintió como el golpe mas fuerte que le hubiesen dado, mira al rostro de su hermano, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca

¡¡¡Esperas a que te felicite…no puedes dejar de guiarte por tus impulsos!...¡¡¡el daño no solo te lo haces vos si no también a ella…! Inuyasha ella esta casada, no puedes hacerlo…podrías traerle problemas – se acomodo su terno, luego de frotarse su mano resintiendo el golpe que acababa de darle, le dio la espalda y grandes pasos salio de ahí por que sentía que iba a perder el control, sentía que la situación se le escapaba de las manos…sin poder decirle que ella era ¿golpeada, aun no confirmaba eso, por mas que Rin le pedía que hiciera algo, era jugar con fuego…pero conocía a alguien quien podría hacerlo, tomo su celular…- Sotta?...

el sol se ocultaba y seguía en la oficina aun con el dolor en su rostro, pensaba en las palabras de su hermano, era verdad…lo que hacia estaba mal…pero estar con ella tan solo le reconfortaba su ser, sentirla cerca, sentir su perfume, la verdad era como si hubiera aliviado un gran peso, pero aun así el ser "amante" era un problema que le traería problemas a ambos

Se sentó en su sillón girándolo hacia los ventanales, se apoyo… dejo ir un gran suspiro, pero, después recordó la mirada que le dio su hermano al principio de enojo pero después noto algo de reproche y preocupación antes de irse y dejarlo ¿preocupado?...por que debía de estarlo y mas cuando hablaba de Kagome…su Kagome...ahora si estaba intrigado – _Sesshomaru…_- su mente empezaba a formular cantidad de preguntas, ahora si se desvelaría mas de la cuenta paso su manos sobre su cabeza cerrando los ojos - maldición - mascullo entre dientes, algo pasaba y el no se lo diría

Se levanto precipitadamente, tomo las llaves de su automóvil, pero antes de salir tomo su teléfono…- Miroku?...necesito un favor…te veo en 20 minutos…- colgó el teléfono y salio rápidamente…

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, pensando que tendría problemas para llegar, notando una mirada ambarina, claro con algo de rapidez se levanto de la silla..- Inuyasha…que pasó…por que la urgencia - el joven de coleta notaba la confusión en la mirada de su amigo que al momento que se sentaron pidieron algo de beber

Miroku…no me mientas…quiero que me respondas con la verdad – relajando su respiración debido a la prisa que llevaba

Miroku lo miro a los ojos, dejando ir un largo suspiro, el mozo había llegado con las bebidas, tomando la suya antes de empezar… -Inuyasha…trata de pensar antes de actuar – cuando dijo eso, Inuyasha se le venían mas preguntas que antes empezando hablar con el

---------

Sentada frente a la chimenea veía como el fuego se consumía, comparando la vida que llevaba, pensando en lo se había metido, ya había llorado toda la tarde respecto a su decisión de decirle o no a Inuyasha acerca de "su" bebe,…pero tenia que usar métodos mas seguros para confirmarlos, sin sentir que alguien se acercaba por su detrás dándole un gran susto

Entro a la casa, saludando a Urasue, quien le dijo donde se encontraba Kagome, luego se dirigió hacia el halla y la vio sentada frente a al chimenea, la pequeña luz de la fogata le daba un toque especial a su rostro recordando que el hacia cuando salía del país con alguien parecida pero no igual, la notaba pensativa acercándose a ella sigilosamente se acerco a su oído susurrándole

Ya llegue - noto como dio un brinco del susto sacándole de su concentración – tranquila…si solo soy yo…

Volteo casi sin aliento por el susto, notando esa sonrisa irónica – que bueno..que llegaste…yo ya iba a mi dormitorio – evadiendo la mirada de esos ojos oscuros

O no…tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar - tomando una postura imponente lo que a ella le estaba provocando una situación incomoda y temiendo de algo…

Pero…- balbuceaba sin poder decir alguna palabra que ayudara

Ahora – dijo con voz imponente….

**Continuara….**

**Vaya, vaya…este capa estuvo lleno de sorpresas, hasta ahora me asombro y al fin salio nuestro villano…jejeje…y como siempre espero sus reviews, su opinión es de mucha importancia para mi **

**Respecto al que me pregunto por que escogí ese nick… "Belisa", es mi nombre solo que al revés por que soy Isabel pero me dicen Isa-chan o Isato bueno…lo dejo a su gusto**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Siempre happy positiva**

**Isabel**


	7. Reflejos

**OOPS:PERDON POR EL LARGO RETRASO PERO ESTABA ESTABA EN EXAMENES Y Y LA NAVIDAD ETC... PERO BUENO ACA SUBO LOS SIGUIENTE PARA PONER AL DIA JAJAJAJA BYE Y POR REVIEWS**

Había platicado con Miroku un buen tiempo hasta tratando de no perder la paciencia, las cosas que le había dicho lo dejaron pensando, en como ella soportaba esa clase de relación,….pero, quien era el para juzgar, después de todo el hacia algo que no le correspondía tomando en cuenta las palabras de su amigo

Inuyasha….Kagome no va por las empresas ya casi 10 meses prácticamente casi un año – tomando el martíni que había pedido el tercero de esa larga charla - el sale de viaje y el que maneja los negocios en su lugar es su secretaria pero hay veces que sale con ella

Su secretaria?...- notando la curiosidad de Miroku al decir eso

La verdad nadie la conoce,…las razones nadie lo sabe…- dejo ir un suspiro, Inuyasha tenia mas preguntas ya no uno o dos…estas se habían multiplicado – Kagome…no se le ha visto mucho,…sango intento hablar con ella pero no esta en casa o al menos eso dicen

Que quieres decir con eso? – miraba como Miroku, dudaba en decirlo,…pero el sabia en parte donde estaba pero,…en un mes solo la había visto cuatro o cinco veces, donde podría estar los otros días? Si no estaba en la empresa…tomo el vaso de whisky de un sorbo

Inuyasha…creo que no deberías acercarte mucho a Kagome, entiende ella esta casada y…

Lo se…pero una vez me dijiste que te entendería si estuviese enamorado…ahora yo te digo lo mismo….ponte en mi lugar….que harías si vez a otro con sango – esa pregunta le había agarrado de sopresa – Miroku perdona yo…- trato de disculparse pero sabia en parte que las cosas que le decía el era algo e irremediablemente su verdadera realidad

Que clase de destino era este, era como si estuviera viviendo una pesadilla era un abogado destacado, con un buen trabajo, con una buena posición económica,…pero de que servia todo esto si no tenia a la persona que amaba a su lado?

Se sentó pesadamente el sillón, su mirada fija en la chimenea recordando la primera vez que la tuvo ahí mismo, frente al calor de ese fuego, ese fuego que no se comparaba con su pasión, ansiaba estar con ella, recordando sus caricias en su pecho sus besos en su cuello, la manera en como lo deseaba al igual que el a ella, estaba agotado toda su vida había podido sobre llevarla de una manera tal sin ese su recuerdo ¿Por qué ahora dependía tanto de ella?... ¿Por qué ahora se le hacia indispensable? Si en de 6 años prácticamente desde que dejo de verla mas que solo por cartas ahora la necesitaba con todas sus fuerza, necesitaba escuchar su vos, ver la calidez de sus ojos, sus sonrisa, y sobre todo necesitaba de su compañía…

---------------

Sintiendo la tensión en toda la sala su único reflejo era seguirle con la vista y a veces hasta evitarla¿Cómo podía un hombre mostrara tanta maldad?

Sin embargo, se acerco hasta ella tomándola de los hombres la dirigió hasta el sofá sin decir ni una palabra desde su regreso, necesitaba verla y además aun sabiendo todo lo que le informaban desde su ausenta, no podía negar que su mas preciado tesoro estaba en contra de el, dejo ir un suspiro la dejo sentada en el sillón mientras se servia un vaso de vino, para acompañar el pequeño reencuentro, ella lo miraba sin palabra alguna sentía como si tuviera todo lo que había hecho escrito, pero si se enteraba del la pequeña sorpresa que ella tenia, que haría, después de todo, recordó algo que le dijo sobre un heredero…pero nunca dijo que el no podía tenerlo ¿le mintió, este hombre era mas que un hipócrita era un mentiroso…y puede que hasta mas….

Frente al fuego de la chimenea se veía como se consumía la leña apoyándose en el marco mientras su otra mano se colocaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la estudiaba, antes de empezar con lo que seria una disputa, que no era nada nuevo entre ellos después de todo siempre que intentaba acercarse, ella le daba un desplante o simplemente lo evadía y se encerraba en su habitación, tomo una bocanada de aire mirando fijamente el fuego y la chispas que salían de esa fogata

Primero que nada…no deberías abusar de la poca libertad que te doy preciosa…pero intente ser paciente contigo…

La mirada de miedo cambio a una mirada de confusión ¿abusar? Que se creía si el que abusaba era el, la tensión era cada ves mas perceptible en la habitación, la miro directo a los ojos – antes de venir acá…me di una vuelta por la oficina de Sesshomaru…y…el nuevo contrato que hice en este viaje fue un acuerdo matrimonial

Pero el esta casado con Rin, no puedes obligarlos a divorciarse…

Claro que no preciosa, si el que se casa en esto es Inuyasha…, las empresas "Konoha CIA", ven el resultado como algo positivo con la empresa "Banryu SRL"

Kagome no podía salir de su asombro, todo lo que había hecho, el viaje, las salidas de siempre, las llamadas de china, todo era para este contrato…- hablas como si Inuyasha fuera a aceptar – mirando al hombre que tenia frente a ella

O si preciosa el aceptara, una vez que mi compañía se unió a la de ellos tengo la libertad de hacer lo que me plazca puesto que como ellos soy el mayor accionario en estas cosas y como el viejo Tottosai dejo Sesshomaru como su mano derecha no puede hacer otra cosa que aceptar, por que casi el no tiene mucho que ver

Cretino…sin vergüenza

O preciosa no es para que pongas esa cara…se que no te veras con el mas…pero el tampoco podrá puesto que tu volverás a Inglaterra..como antes - se acerco detrás de ella tomándola de los hombros acaricio su suave piel nivea susurrándole al oído – además es mejor para ese niño no crees?

Un suspiro de asombro salio de su boca, se giro para mirarlo, como podía el saber que estaba embarazada,…- c-como…- su rostro se contrajo mirando hacia los ventanales viendo como aun la noche seguía ¿Cómo lo sabia?

Ay preciosa…sabes que en mi ausencia te deje bien vigilada pero no te preocupes…lo mejor esta por comenzar pero eso te lo diré y presentare dentro unas semanas ya que hay cosas que aun tengo que hacer sobre estas cosas…y entre ellas estas tu y la empresa de tu amado Inuyasha

Deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de su esposa dejándola sola esa noche, empezó a llover, había tantos secretos en la vida de ese hombre y entre ellos estaba ella y ahora ella también tenia secretos, secretos ya descubiertos, pero si el lo sabia era solo por que alguien en esa casa _se lo dijo_, pensó en su hijastra pero lo mas segura sobre la metiche de Urasue

Se dirigió a su habitación, pensando que después de todo el lo había tomado demasiado bien o relajadamente, el hecho de el no fuera el padre y que no fuera su hijo y sobre todo tampoco hablo nada sobre su incapacidad de no poder tener hijos…tantas preguntas ya le estaban ocasionando un dolor de cabeza y también sintió un malestar en le bajo vientre a lo que solo se relajo para descansar y así estar mas lucida ya que esta clase de conversaciones y emociones al parecer no le harían nada bien en su estado

-----

Finalmente había llegado a su casa después de tratar de que todo este bien con su esposa, Sotta al igual que los demás estaba preocupado por su hermana y definitivamente nunca debió permitir ese matrimonio que durante ese tiempo se reclamaba así mismo, alguien abrió la puerta, entrando hasta la sala donde lo esperaba Sesshomaru sentado en sofá con un vaso de vino en la mano le dirigió una mirada indicándole que se sentara...

Perdona la tardanza, pero no podía dejar a Hitomi sola con Sharon - dando un apretón de manos mientras se sentaba en el sillón que tenia en frente de Sesshomaru – que es tan importante que tienes que decirme

Sotta…la razón por la que te llame es por Kagome…- notando la mirada de desconcertante que le daba

Que pasa con ella…esta bien?...paso algo?...esta enferma?...- haciendo notar su angustia y su preocupación

Tranquilo…no pasa nada de eso, pero esperaba que me explicaras algunas cosas – dejando de lado su bebida – conozco a Naraku…y por lo que eh visto ese matrimonio no parece dar resultado

Sotta dio bajo la cabeza, dando un suspiro, su tristeza se hizo presente al igual que miles de sentimientos hacia su única familia, tratando de empezar….pero como explicarle habían amenazado a su familia si no dejaba que Kagome se casara con el…o que si no aceptara se llevaría grandes sorpresas, después de todo estaba en los planes de Naraku

Sotta…- insistió, necesitaba una respuesta y el silencio que el hacia era una respuesta a una de sus tantas preguntas que tenia – que pasa?

Escucha…- tomando aire, tratando de ser claro con todo – Kagome estaba decidida a casarse por que Inuyasha no la recordaba además por ser una promesa que ella misma se hizo, pensaba que eso seria lo mejor…pero…cuando hablamos con ese hombre parecía todo normal, después recibía llamadas con amenaza a mi familia y a ella,…una de ellas decía "_espero que no quieras acabar como tu padre_" – dando su mirada perdida en el vaso de vino que estaba sobre la mesita a lado de Sesshomaru - entiendes lo que te digo?

Quieres decir que a pesar..que ella no quería casarse acepto…- algo consternado por las palabras de Souza solo observo como bajo la cabeza – pero…significa que el es el responsable de la muerte d tu padre

Eso no pudo ser comprobado ya que cuando la policía investigo no le encontraron nada…- hizo un puño sus manos sintiendo la impotencia que le embargaba, sabiendo que el es el culpable de la muerte de su padre y el sufrimiento de su hermana pero aun sin pruebas para poder acabar con el

Es astuto no lo niego, pero teniendo a tu hermana en su poder tiene la mayor parte de las acciones de tu padre lo hace el accionista mayoritario – tomando una postura reflexiva – ve a casa Souta…ya es tarde y Hitomi debe estar esperando

Gracias Sesshomaru…y cuídense – dando un apretón de manos salio de ahí, notando una figura cerca su automóvil – quien es usted? – su ojos se abrieron inmensamente no podía creer lo que veía la figura femenina con traje oscuro – k-Kikyo..

Giro asimisma, buscando la mirada de chico de cabello castaño, el tiempo había pasado ya era todo un hombre a pesar del tiempo era el no había cambiado mucho, se acomodo los pequeños mechones que le caían por los costados fijando de nuevo su mirada en la de el – Hola…Souta

**CONTINUARA**


	8. Encuentros

**CAP 9**

Su mirada estaba perdida en el manto de nieve que ocultaba su verde jardín recordando las veces que jugaba cuando era niña ahí mismo antes de irse a Londres inclusive antes de perder a su madre, junto con Hakudoshi que vivía cuidándola, ahora su navidad era lo mas fría al igual que su personalidad.

El frió era casi palpable bajo la mirada notando la ropa cara que llevaba un abrigo de piel de oso, junto con uso guantes que le hacían juego con un sombrero igual de afelpado y debajo un vestido de seda de color crema, sencillo pero costoso…-_una muñeca_ – muñeca? Eso era para el, como llamarlo padre si se la pasa viajando…, se acerco a la fuente que estaba frente a ella mirando su reflejo una lagrima caía por su helada mejilla

Las niñas de su edad se la pasaban entre juego, paseos,…por que no podía ser igual¿igual? Como pensar en eso notando la rapidez con la que había madurado, en el colegio casi no hablaba con nadie de su edad por el simple hecho de ser "diferente", si alguien le daba un trato especial, bastaba con mirarlos fríamente para que se callaran o alejaran, todo por culpa de el por ser su hija de ese señor

Su mirada estaba perdida sin notar que alguien a lo lejos la miraba de forma cariñosa y se podría decir hasta afectiva, como alguien de la edad de 9 años podía ser tan independiente inclusive tan fría y seca como lo era ella, la relación entre ella y su padre no era del todo buena y de ende tampoco lo era su matrimonio, se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrada a eso recordando que ese día era Noche Buena, la primera que pasaría con ellos, bueno quien sabe de Naraku, tal vez hasta la pase fuera, notando como salía aun en estas fechas,...

Se podría saber que tanto me miras?

Kagome volvió a su realidad, notando como Kanna estaba frente a ella con ese mirada vacía carente de algún sentimiento bueno mas que negativos – Yo…yo …no solo observaba el paisaje

Si claro, si quieres hacer eso hazlo de tu cuarto, después de todo papa te puso ahí para que hicieras eso

Como podía ser tan carente de sensibilidad,se dirigió dentro la casa mientras Kagome la seguía con la mirada, dejo ir un suspiro, ya iban a ser casi dos meses, fue a una de las silla que parecía una hamaca que había en la entrada de la casa, sentándose ahí dándose algo de impulso mientras se columpiaba abrazándose el vientre algo plano todavía, se apoyo en el espaldar, cerrando los ojos, mientras respiraba acompasadamente.

Sus pensamientos, la llevaron a las noche de navidad junto con su familia cuando ella y Souta peleaban por armar o decorar el árbol de navidad, o por ver quien tenia mas obsequios, pero al final siempre era lo mas grato ver sonreír a su papa, mama, y su hermano¿Por qué no podía ser como antes?

------

Observaba cada movimiento que ella hacia mientras recorría la sala con la vista fijándose en una fotografía que estaba en la chimenea, se quedo mirando esa foto por un tiempo dejando en su lugar de nuevo, había dejado que ella se quedara a pasar la noche desde que se encontraron ayer, debido a la hora le ofreció dormir en su casa…pero se rompió el silencio

Se…que te sorprendió verme ayer… - no podía mirarlo a la cara pues con ¿Qué cara iba a mirar a su hermano? Se sentía tan ¿sucia o culpable? Pero aun así seguía hablando – veo que haz formado una hermosa familia…y Kagome

Ella se caso…- dijo cortante

Si lo se…- su piel pálida se hizo notar al girarse y mirando a su hermano dijo - bueno entonces diré lo que tengo que decir

Que?...-algo sorprendido

Al igual que ustedes conozco a los Taisho…y al señor Fujimori…pero…Souta es preferible que no te metas con Kagome mas..no la busques ni la llames, seria peligroso para ti y tu familia a Naraku no le agrada nada de eso…

Que dices?...- dijo cortante - y tu de donde conoces a Naraku

Se mostró altiva, tragando saliva – por que yo…soy su Amante

Que?...- esta vez mas que asombro era desilusión, su media hermana era amante de ese señor

Solo puedo decirte esto por ahora

Se podría saber…en que piensas al hacer esto

Solo lo poco que me queda de vida

Lo poco que te queda de vida?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido de nuevo, como creerle era una experta inventando cosas y especial cuando quería obtener algo – que tratas Kikyo

Nada…- miro su reloj – es mejor que me vaya…y por favor deja que las cosas sigan su curso, se cauteloso…- cerro los ojos y salio de la casa desapareciendo

Eso había sido un ¿adiós? Como podía serlo, pero por alguna razón se sentía extraño por dentro, a pesar de no haberla visto durante mucho tiempo y no le importaba ahora si, sentía preocupación y ansiedad

Cariño?...Souta?- mirando con preocupación a su esposo

Eh?...perdona Hitomi – parpadeando continuamente mientras regresaba a la realidad

Parece que ella no tenia buenas noticias…estas bien? – pregunto angustiada

Si…no te preocupes – abrazo a su esposa de manera protectora depositando suaves besos sobre ella – iré a ver a Kagome…

Pero ella dijo…- siendo callada por un beso lo miro a los ojos – Souta…

No te preocupes estaré bien..no pasara nada – la abrazó contra si mientras su mente solo repetía las palabras de Kikyo,…no podía decir que no tenia miedo la verdad…ese hombre era mas que un simple empresario de negocios y con su hermana hizo uno bueno

--------

_Matarlo…seria demasiado fácil…este juego me divierte tanto…quien iba a pensar que las acciones de los Higurashi me darian tanta ventaja...destruyendo a los Taisho y apoderándome de su empresa poco a poco…_- tomo su teléfono, mientras miraba se paseaba por su estudio

Ahora que quieres?...- tomando un sorbo de su café, sonando algo enfadada, mirando como la gente pasaba

No es necesario ser tan agresiva lindura…- delineando una sonrisa de satisfacción, mirando el retrato de su esposa la que tenia en su escritorio

Ja!...dejate de juego Naraku…y dime para que me buscas

Lo hiciste?...

Si…- mirando a su alrededor - pero lo unico que conseguiste con el es que siga intentando verla

Jajaja…eso se puede solucionar…-su mente empezaba a imaginar varias cosas

Ni te atrevas hacerle algo! – haciendo un puño su mano, tratando de no llamar la atención

Entonces deberias haberte esforzado…pero tienes tiempo de corregir ese error,..recuerda que después de todo aun tengo a tu hermana menor

Bastardo…

Tranquilizate querida…recuerda que es tu culpa que ella este conmigo por que si no fuera por la información que me diste sobre tu familia esto jamas hubera pasado

Lo se – haciendo un ademan para que venga el mozo, seguia hablando lo mas tranquila que podia

Bueno…trata de hacerle cambiar a tu hermano de parecer no quiero que mi querida esposa sufra por el y su familia…pero tambien quiero que hagas algo con uno de los hermanos taisho

Que?... – agradeciendo al mozo por el vaso de whisky y pidiendo la cuenta

Si...quiero verte aca en 30 minutos – colgando

30 min?...su hermana estaria ahí para verla?..., cerrando los ojos, suspiraba por el destino que ella misma habia hecho de si y su familia…recordando su desgracia de haber conocido a ese hombre

Hay un nuevo cliente… - mirando al grupo de chicas

Y que tal esta?...

Pues se nota que esta bien dotado - notando como se reian todas

Hay perdonan Jakotzu pero…ver como te expresas nos da risa pero aun asi eres un gran amigo – decia Kari

Amiga…gran amiga – corrigiendo con movimientos afeminados

Esta bien "amiga"…- guiñandole el ojo

Bueno queridas entonces den lo mejor de si…por que el de alla afuera es un bombon…kikyo…el jefe no quiere nada de problemas con el

Esta bien Jakotzu…lo intentare - poniendose las botas que combinaban con su traje

Las luces eran bajas pero la musica hacia compañía junto ala muchas danzarinas que aparecian para hacer su show, chicas de diferentes trajes

El grupo de amigos venia a veces a esta clase de lugares a "divertirse" dejando un lado los negocios observando lo bien notadas que estaban las muchachas, las cuales les deleitaban bailando sensualmente agarrandose firmemente de la barra, los hombres ponian billetes entre sus prendas dando miradas de posesion pareciendo animales salvajes en epoca de celo

Salio a dar su numero caminando sensualmente sobre la mesa el traje de cuero negro ajustado haciendo mas notoria la forma de sus pechos y su figura con un sombrero que le hacia juego, haciendo movimientos sensuales, mientras se sujetaba de la barra dando vueltas en el aire cayendo de rodillas, tomando el latigo con la boca, se paro de nuevo desabrochando el ajustado traje dando una vista mas placentera, lanzando a un lado, tomo su sombrero y lo lanzo a la mesa en donde el estaba

Todos tenia la vista puesta en esa muchacha con traje de chica mala pero el solo se limitaba a tomar su trago y hablar con los demas cuando noto que el sombrero de cuero era para el, levanto su mirada, no pudo evitar quedar perplejo ante semajente "monumento" noto como bajaba del escenario puesto que otra chica iba a dar su show, se acerco a su mesa, tomando su prenda

Esto me perteneces…- dijo en voz sensual y seductora, dio la vuelta dirgiendose a su camerino con movimientos provocativos haciendo que todo hombre le ponga dinero a sus prendas

Naraku se fue directo al dueño del lugar, sus compañeros de trabajo lo observaban intrigadamente pero ya sabian para que era después de todo quien no queria una mujer asi

Se sento frente al espejo acomodando todo – Estuviste estupenda...querida…increíble y como te miraba ese bombom

Tranquilizate Jakotzu…solo hice lo de siempre – cambiando sus botas por algo mas comodo

Si querida pero sabemos muy bien que eres la chica mas "cotizada" en este lugar

A punto de decir algo noto la presencia de dos personas – Señor Yamada – se giro para ver a su acompañante que por lo visto con lo que habia pasado el la queria

Kikyo, haz que el señor se sienta comodo y sin problemas – dandole una mirada seria y amenazante

No se preocupe…lo hare - tomando su mano puesto que ahí etaba parte de su trato

Se escucho el sonido del celular el cual la trajo a la realidad notando que se le hacia tarde, tomo sus cosas, dejando efectivo, saliendo del lugar para tomar un taxi….

**CONTINUARA**

**PLS REVIEWS OK? -**


End file.
